


Year 3: Brave New Wizard

by CiciWeezil



Series: Before the Thunder [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciWeezil/pseuds/CiciWeezil
Summary: An amazing summer is coming to a close, and Harry and his friends must prepare for their third year at Hogwarts. With new classes, Hogsmeade, and a new professor to look forward to, it seems like nothing can dampen their spirits.That is, until one of the most notorious of You-Know-Who's followers threatens the security of the wizarding world, and Hogwarts must host the frightening guards of Azkabans: dementors. Can Harry overcome his fears, or will he fall in the face of despair?





	1. Dear Ron, and other letters

**Author's Note:**

> It's the four-year anniversary of the illustrated Harry Potter books. I was honestly going to wait until October 31 to post this, but I've been writing quite a bit and become impatient. So here you are, chapter one of their first year. I've opted for a different approach this time. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Just a reminder that the chapter total is a tentative count. I've already extended one chapter into two before I even posted this (it was originally only thirteen chapters).

In the summer of 1993, seven Hogwarts students wrote a series of letters to each other, totalling in fifty-six unique messages. Collected here are some of their favorites.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_

_Italy is amazing! We spent the first three days in Rome. There’s so many historic sites here, and if you know where to go, you can learn about the magical part of Rome, too. _

_There’s a museum behind one of the older churches, but only a witch or wizard could cross the barrier, just like Platform Nine and Three-Quarters._

_We learned all about the interactions between the Ministero della Magia (Ministry of Magic) and the Vatican at the museum. Apparently the Pope is one of the few Muggles who knows about the magical world, and he’s sworn to secrecy. I’m sure that we’re just one of the many secrets he has to keep._

_The museum is actually the original location of the Ministero. They moved to Venice in the early 1800s, but they didn’t stay there long, moving to Naples in the 1820s. They finally settled in Florence in the 1960s, as it was the Muggle capital of the time, and they’ve been there ever since. _

_As I was saying, after Rome, we spent a few days each in Milan, Venice, and Naples. I loved Venice the most. But Harry can’t seem to pick a favorite. He’s been sketching non-stop since we got here - buildings, statues, scenery, people. He even sketched some magical creatures we met at the Milan Magical Creature Reserve (I forget how to say it in Italian). This one was started by a friend of Mr. Scamander’s. I was a little sad we didn’t bump into him, but I suppose he’s busy at Gilder’s Rock._

_We’ve just arrived in Florence, our last stop before returning to London. I’m going to miss Italy. I’ve learned so much. Harry is practically speaking Italian already. He and Uncle Remus are going to be trilingual by the time we get back. _

_I haven’t even talked about the food, and I’m sure that’s what you’re most interested in. I wasn’t fond of the cuisine in France, but here in Italy - there’s just something about it. It looks so good that I want to try everything. Too bad I can’t taste the prosecco, right? I think my favorite dish was ossobuco. Daddy and I are going to try and make it when we get home. _

_That’s all for now, I suppose. I’m going to send this letter after dinner (Harry is writing one to Neville, so I have to wait until he’s finished). _

_Hope you’re having a grand time in Egypt,  
Kitty _

_P.S. Daddy proposed to Ruth at dinner! And she said yes! Please don’t mind the teardrops on the parchment. I’m just so happy I’m crying!_

* * *

_Dear Neville,_

Come va? _ That means ‘How are you?’ in Italian. Uncle Remus and I are practicing. It’s actually similar to French, since they both have roots in Latin. _

_From exploring the beautiful cities and learning the colorful history of Italy, I’ve come to understand why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet as taking place in Verona. I think anyone could fall in love here._

_Kitty calls everything here romantic. I’ve never seen her act so feminine before. No, I’m serious, she wore a dress last night and I’m just a bit concerned. Is this the effects of puberty or Italy? _

_She was looking over my shoulder as I wrote that, apparently. Is there a potion or spell for head trauma?_

_Only joking, I’m fine. _

_Merlin, there’s so much to talk about that I don’t even know where to start. I’ve sent you a few sketches I made of the different things we’ve seen. _

_There is a magical creature preserve in Milan, a sister park to the one at Gilder’s Rock. One of the magizoologists there was actually a faun. He taught us how to feed a griffin without getting nipped (which apparently happens often). _

_We also learned a little about Remus and Romulus, the two brothers who founded Rome. The Muggles think they’re just a myth, but according to our history, they were real. _

_They were supposedly raised by wolves, and I think that maybe those wolves were born from werewolves, just like Solan’s pack. Or maybe Remus and Romulus were actually werewolves themselves. Quite a coincidence that Uncle Remus was named after someone associated with wolves and then bitten by a werewolf, but then Sirius is named for the dog star and his animagus form is a dog, so I suppose these things just happen sometimes._

_But the best news has to be Regulus’ proposal to Ruth at dinner tonight. He looked so nervous, but then he took this little box out of his pocket and knelt on one knee in front of him, and Ruth looked like she couldn’t breathe. Remus and Sirius were just smiling. And before you ask - she said yes, after she caught her breath. I think Kitty is more excited than Ruth. She practically danced out of the ristorante. _

_The magical districts in Italy are much more numerous here than France and England - almost every city we’ve visited has one. I think it might be because of how old Italy is. The one in Venice is my favorite. There’s an alley that leads to a bare wall. If a magical person were to walk through it, they would end up directly in a trattoria called Il Capello D’oro, which means ‘the gold hat’. There’s an actual golden witch’s hat in the corner. _

_The owner is a funny Italian witch named Tullia D’Asaro. Some wizards actually recognized me and wanted an autograph, but she chased them off, and then gave us all a free round of drinks. Kitty and I got a fizzy orange-flavoured drink, which is as popular here as Butterbeer is back home. I don’t remember what it’s called, though. Signora D’Asaro was talking too fast for me to understand everything, and she went off on tangents in Italian a few times. _

_Kitty is very impatiently waiting for me to finish this letter, so that we can send Hedwig off with them. I’ll tell you more on our Diagon Alley trip when we get back._

_The best to you in Dublin,  
Harry_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Greetings from England’s seaside! I know Mum and I are the only ones who stayed in the country this time around, but it was nice to have a simple holiday for once._

_The week with my father went well. By that I mean, I stayed in my room while he went about his ‘business’ or whatever he does. I think there was a time when he was planning on teaching me about it, but he’s not dense. Two of my ‘uncles’ are Aurors, after all, and he probably thinks I would blab to them about anything illegal._

_Which I would._

_He bought a new House-Elf, too. I know, it’s terrible. Her name is Kiffy. And he doesn’t treat her nicely. She nearly had a heart attack when I thanked her for breakfast this morning. I promise you, when I inherit everything from my dad, I’ll make sure Kiffy has a much better life than this, but for the moment, all I can do is treat her kindly._

_Enough about my father, though. I’m actually writing this letter from the beach. It’s just so different from London, where there’s so much noise and Muggle car traffic and buildings everywhere. It’s peaceful here - the sound of the waves, the salty sea air, the warmth of the sun. Well, actually, that’s the one part that hasn’t changed. The first day we were here, it rained constantly. It finally stopped just as the sun was setting and the beach had closed. _

_The second day, the weather was pleasant. Mum and I went swimming and then we built a sandcastle. The beach we’re at is popular with wizard folk, but there are some Muggles, too. We’re staying at a small inn, which is a short walk from the beach. _

_There’s a town, too. The residents are accustomed to tourists, and half of them are witches and wizards. They’ve got an all-magic pub that serves the best fisherman’s pie I’ve ever had._

_Yesterday I was walking along the beach, when I looked up and saw one of our classmates from Hogwarts. You’ll never guess who._

_Blaise! Yea, it was Blaise Zabini. And he was just standing there, staring out at the ocean, so I cleared my throat and he looked at me, and said, “Oh, hey, Draco. Didn’t see you there.” I don’t know why he wasn’t surprised to see me. I didn’t tell any of my roommates I was going to the sea. _

_We did spend the rest of the week together, though, since neither of us knew anyone else. Mrs. Zabini and my mum talked for maybe five minutes, before they both came up with excuses to go somewhere else. Blaise and I went off to explore the town, which feels small at first, until you realize that the outskirts with the farms and such actually cover three times as much area as main street. _

_There is a Muggle arcade, which I’m sure you or Harry would be fantastic at, but we were rubbish at every game except the one with the yellow circle that eats dots and dies when ghosts touch him. Muggles have very odd beliefs about ghosts. They’re absolutely harmless, though it doesn’t feel great when you walk through one. _

_I’m headed home tomorrow, although Blaise is staying for a few more days since he arrived later than Mum and I. It was nice to spend the holiday with someone my own age. Mum is great but she’s… my mum. Do you know what I mean? _

_That’s all for now. See you in Diagon Alley!_

_Sincerely,  
Draco _

* * *

_Dear Kitty,_

_Italy sounds brilliant! Egypt is wicked, too, and I mean that in a good way and a bad way. _

_Good wicked because there’s a ton of interesting history here, too, with all the pyramids and pharaohs and stuff. Bad wicked because most of those pharaohs employed some horrible curses to protect their tombs. _

_Bill took us on a tour of some of them, and Mum wouldn’t let Ginny in the last one because there was a two-headed skeleton. Maybe she thought it would give her nightmares or something. Egypt’s magical government is somewhere in Cairo, but they don’t let outsiders in without certain permissions. _

_There is a magical bazaar, though. We went on a magic carpet ride and saw the Sphinx from a bird’s eye view! But then Fred and George nearly fell off and we had to go back. _

_There was enough of Dad’s winnings left over for each of us to have some pocket money, so I bought a few souvenirs for everyone. Not going to tell you what they are yet, though. I want them to be surprises. Ginny bought a few gifts, too, I think. _

_We’re going to be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days of August. It’s easier to get to King’s Cross from there. I think Neville and his Gran are going to do the same thing. Of course, you lot and Draco and Hermione all live in London, so there’s no need for you to stay. Besides, Tom would probably run out of rooms if he had to house all of us. My family would take up three, and that’s without Bill and Charlie._

_Speaking of Bill and Charlie, Mum keeps fussing over their appearance. Bill’s grown his hair too long for her liking, and Charlie’s is just scruffy. And Bill’s got an earring now - just the one. I think they look cool. _

_It’s been great here, but I’m glad we’re going home in a few days. I miss the Burrow and all of our friends. You’re coming back after Ginny’s birthday, right? I suppose we’ll see each other in Diagon Alley. I hope Tom lets us use that private parlor again. _

_See you soon,  
Ron_

_P.S. Tell Ruth and Regulus I said congratulations. Mum and Dad want to celebrate their engagement when we get back, but I don’t think any of us are invited. It’s supposed to be an adults-only night. _

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_You were absolutely right when you said France is incredible. I know everyone else is seeing all of the magical and Muggle sites but my Mum and Dad are Muggles and magic is still quite overwhelming to them so we’ve stuck to Muggle France._

_Still, I’ve seen so much of France and learned some incredible history. I’ve actually rewritten my entire History of Magic essay to include facts about the witch hunts that I found. It’s much longer than the required length, but I’m sure he won’t mind._

_I think my favorite part of this trip has been our visit to the Louvre. It’s the most famous museum in the world. This year is actually its two hundredth anniversary. Some very famous pieces of art are displayed here, such as the Mona Lisa. Have you heard of it? It was painted by Leonardo Da Vinci, who I’m sure Harry and Kitty must have learned more about while they were in Florence. _

_We visited the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and a few other places, too, before we left Paris. We’re in Versailles right now, and my parents said we’re also going to see Normandy and a small village in the countryside. There are several other places I’d like to see, but since we’re travelling by train and car, we don’t have the time. I’m sure I’ll have the chance to return someday._

_Mum and I bought a recipe book that’s written in both French and English. We were quite fond of the different dishes we had in Paris and here in Versailles. When we return home, we’re going to try to make Macarons and Ile Flottante, which are both desserts. Dad wants us to make Quiche and Huîtres. I’ve never cooked much, and Mum isn’t much for baking, but maybe Remus will help us._

_I’ve got to go. Clementine has kindly awaited my reply to your letter, and my parents want to go sight-seeing soon. I’ve taken plenty of photos to show everyone, and I heard from Kitty that Harry’s been sketching the sights in Italy. _

_See you in Diagon Alley,  
Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the sketches! If that’s what Italy looks like, then I’d like to go there someday, too. _

_I told Gran about Regulus and Ruth’s engagement. We’re both very happy for them. My relatives were, too, until Gran mentioned Regulus being a werewolf. They were… polite, but you could tell in their face that they aren’t fond of werewolves. They probably didn’t say anything bad because they didn’t want to row with Gran._

_We’re actually visiting a cousin of my Gran, who lives in Dublin. She has grandchildren, too, but they’re much younger than me. The oldest is six, and she keeps asking me where my parents are. _

_I don’t really want to tell her about my parents, though. It’s not her business, and she’s a bit of a crybaby so if I told her such a sad story and she cried, I’d probably get in trouble. I’m going to ask Gran for help if she asks again. _

_Anyways, Uncle Eoin gave us a tour of Dublin. There are a few places that are for magic-folk only, but nothing as big as Diagon Alley. Just a pub, an inn, and a potions shop. The Weird Sisters performed in the pub on our first night, and I actually got to see them live! I’ve got an autographed photo now, too._

_But the city itself is definitely something to see. We saw a couple of cathedrals, and a Muggle school called Trinity College. There’s a book here called the Book of Kells. I already wrote to Hermione about it, and I think she’ll be trying to convince her family to go to Dublin on their next holiday. It’s a really old manuscript, and I wish I could have sketched it like you do, but you have to see it to really understand how special it is._

_We musn’t forget Dublin Castle. It’s not very castle-like, not like Hogwarts, but it’s interesting nonetheless. We visited several museums and parks, and a really old, empty prison. It gave me the creeps, and there were a few ghosts floating about, staring blankly ahead. They didn’t even look up when I said ‘hello’, though a few Muggles gave me strange looks. _

_I think I was channelling Kitty, because I said to them, ‘Don’t worry, I’m just being friendly with the ghosts.’ All the color drained from their face, and they left shortly after that. I hope I didn’t ruin their holiday._

_We’ll be here for another week before we return home. I’m looking forward to it. It’s tiresome trying to keep up with my younger cousins. I haven’t been able to work on any of our essays. I’d understand having to entertain them if they were MY guests, but I’m THEIR guest. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? They are little, though, so it’s not really fair of me to expect them to be hosts. Still, I wouldn’t say no to a nap right now. _

_I asked Gran if I could stay home tonight and work on the homework, because everyone is going out for dinner. She asked Uncle Eoin and Aunt Maisie if they’d mind, and they looked all impressed and said I was a hard-working young man, and that of course I could stay. Aunt Maisie even left me a plate of dinner._

_They’ve just left, so I’d better get to work. I’ve got to make the best of my time. Enjoy the rest of Italy, and I’ll see you at Diagon Alley!_

_Sincerely,  
Neville_

_P.S. Maybe we could actually get together before the shopping trip to go over homework?_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you’re enjoying France. We’re having a grand old time in Egypt. Dad wanted it to be spectacular, as he thinks it may be the only family trip we’ll ever make. I disagree, as we’re much better off now that Mum’s got the daycare. Word has spread fast, and they’ve got almost more children than they can handle._

_Did you know Kitty’s friend, Maddy, is the secretary now? She runs the front desk. Mum and Aunt Cissy are still teachers, but Augusta has taken up the position of Headmistress, which wasn’t necessary before. They’ve hired two new teachers on for the coming school year, but I haven’t met them yet. Dobby, of course, is the cleaner, and he won’t let anyone pay him more than a Knut a month. They’ve tried, I promise. He’s happy, though. And the children, when they see him, absolutely love him._

_I’m sure you want to hear about Egypt, though. I hope I can think of something Ron hasn’t already said. _

_Did he tell you Mum wouldn’t let me into the last tomb on the tour? Apparently there was a two-headed skeleton that was caused by a curse. You know, a curse that Bill and his team has already removed? Does she think I’ll get nightmares if I see something like that? I already have nightmares, as you know, so one more horrible thing isn’t going to make much difference._

_It’s very hot here, but you get used to it after awhile. And the food is very different. I know you bought a cookbook from France, but I haven’t found a dish here that I particularly like. Bill and Charlie scarf it down, no matter what it is. And it’s not bad, just different. _

_Uncle Remus bought me a camera to take photos, and I’ve made sure to capture all of the sights. I have to be careful, though, since the photographs move, because there are a lot of Muggles about. I’ve sent a few I thought you’d like with this letter._

_Ron and I have both bought souvenirs for everyone, and I can’t wait to show you what I got you. _

_I’d better go, we’re going to meet a friend of Bill’s for dinner, and we head back tomorrow. _

_Enjoy France,  
Ginny_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention fellow fanfic readers: You're invited to the Discord Server Beta On It: https://discord.gg/GvDkjxb. Here you can interact with me, my beta and fellow ficwriter Leahcar260, and other readers. Come join us!


	2. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it yesterday or the day before that Goblet of Fire Illustrated edition was released? Oh well, that's what we're celebrating now. 
> 
> And I got good grades in my last few assignments, so this is also a celebration of that. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave a comment.

“Paddy! We’re home!” cried Kitty as she dropped her luggage near the wall and stretched.

“Welcome home.” 

Harry looked up. Grandpa Pollux was standing in the doorway, a tray of tea in his hands.

“Pollux,” said Sirius. “Didn’t expect you to be waiting for us.”

Pollux set the tea tray on the coffee table and sat down. “I must apologize for dropping this on you the moment you arrive home, but it was important.”

The rest of the family took seats around him.

“What’s happened?” asked Sirius.

“Something terrible,” said Pollux. “Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban.”

* * *

Harry and Kitty sat helplessly watching Regulus and Sirius milling in and out of the drawing room. Remus was chanting quietly in front of the fireplace. 

Messages arrived from the Ministry shortly after Pollux broke the news of Bellatrix Lestrange’s escape from Azkaban. Scrimgeour had summoned Sirius and Regulus immediately, but they didn’t want to leave Remus, Ruth, and the children without protection. They’d spent the last fifteen minutes adding more wards to the house while Remus fixed the Floo Access with a password.

Finally, Remus was finished, and Sirius kissed him and Harry goodbye, while Regulus kissed Kitty and Ruth. 

“Thank you again, Pollux,” said Sirius as Regulus flooed away.

“I will stay until you return,” Pollux promised.

“So will I,” said Ruth. “Not that we don’t think you’re capable, Remus.”

Remus smiled. “I’m glad to have you both.”

Harry had originally planned to take a nap, but now he couldn’t relax enough to close his eyes, despite Remus’ reassurances that they were safe. 

Instead, they spent the next few hours unpacking. Harry later helped Remus with dinner, while Kitty practiced on the piano upstairs. 

Sirius and Regulus weren’t back in time for dinner.

By ten, when they still hadn’t returned, Remus decided they should all go to bed, giving Pollux the guest room on the second floor.

“Can I stay with you?” Harry asked Remus quietly.

Remus reached out and stroked his hair. “You’re safe, Prongslet. I don’t want you to feel afraid in your own home. The new wards and the password are just precautions.”

Harry didn’t answer, simply stepping forward into his uncle’s arms.

“But yes, you can stay with me,” Remus conceded. “Go put on your pyjamas.”

Harry did as he was told. 

After pulling on his pyjama top, he stopped for a moment, catching sight of himself in the mirror. His voice had changed recently, and he’d gotten taller. His face looked more adult-like. He was growing up.

Yet here he was, about to spend the night in his parent’s bed. Was that bad? Was he being childish? Was there a reason Remus had hesitated to let Harry stay with him, or had Harry just imagined the moment?

He took a deep breath, telling himself not for the first time that he had moved past that guilty feeling he used to get whenever he felt he’d inconvenienced his uncles. Remus and Sirius loved him, he assured himself. 

And if they wanted Harry to act more grown-up, they would tell him. 

Before returning to Remus, he picked up his Padfoot doll from his bed, leaving the other three behind. Sirius was the one he was missing after all.

* * *

“You took your time getting here.”

Sirius tried very hard not to roll his eyes at the Minister, but thankfully Scrimgeour stepped in between them. 

“Sirius, Regulus,” said their boss. “I trust you’ve placed more protection on your home?”

“Yes, sir,” said Sirius.

“Good,” said Scrimgeour. “We don’t know yet what Lestrange’s goal is, but Harry Potter could easily be her target.”

“Miss Zwitterly and my uncle Pollux are staying with Remus and the children until we return,” Sirius told him.

“Pollux Black?” Fudge repeated. “Is he not Lestrange’s grandfather? Surely you didn’t trust the Boy-Who-Lived with him?”

Regulus stepped forward. “Harry stays with Pollux every other month during the full moon. If he wanted to hurt Harry, he would have by now. He cares deeply for the boy.”

“I trust my Aurors’ judgement, Minister,” said Scrimgeour. “They have never steered me or my department wrong before.”

Fudge looked as though he had more to say, but the last of the department entered at that moment, and Scrimgeour called everyone’s attention.

“As you all know, the Ministry has been on high alert since eleven o’clock last night, when it was discovered that a high-security prisoner in Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange, had escaped,” Scrimgeour said. “There are many questions yet to be answered. Most important right now are: How did she escape? Did she have help, or do it alone? Where is she now and where is she headed? What is her purpose, her goal? And why did she wait twelve years? What changed?”

“I don’t need to tell you how dangerous this woman is,” said Scrimgeour. “She tortured to madness two of the best Aurors this department has ever seen, and she will not hesitate to kill any of us. Should you encounter her alone, call for back-up using the Patronus Charm. It is the swiftest form of communication we have.”

Bradley raised his hand, earning Scrimgeour’s attention. “Sir, could she be after Harry Potter?”

Scrimgeour gave him a small nod. “It is certainly a possibility. Many witches and wizards believe he is responsible for the defeat of Voldemort twelve years ago.”

“But she may have other motives,” said McGrath. “Perhaps she wants to finish off the Longbottoms, just for fun. Or maybe she’ll get in touch with some former Death Eaters that weren’t incarcerated. She could even be plotting to help others escape from Azkaban.”

“Or she could go on a killing spree,” said another auror in the back row.

“She could also be planning on going after people she believes are traitors to the cause,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you?” asked Regulus, one eyebrow quirked.

“Or perhaps she’ll go after Sirius,” said McGrath. “I’m sure she’s got plenty of reasons to hate you.”

Sirius pretended to think about it. “I think I stole her favorite biscuits twenty years ago. They were florentines.”

“Those were my biscuits,” Regulus cried, offended. “I always thought Andy took them!”

“Oh, well then, I can’t think of any reason my dear old cousin might want to kill me,” said Sirius.

“Aside from the fact that you’re a stain on the family’s name?” Regulus asked. He counted on his fingers. “Sorted into Gryffindor, ran away at sixteen, leading Mother to blast you off the family tree and name you a blood traitor. You were very nearly written out of Father’s will. You probably won back Mother’s favor when you were arrested and thrown in prison-”

“For something I didn’t do,” Sirius pointed out.

“Yes, and after you were proven innocent and released, you proceeded to marry a werewolf and adopt the Boy-Who-Lived, the mortal enemy of Voldemort himself,” Regulus finished.

“Anything else?” asked Bradley.

“He played pranks on a lot of Slytherins during his time at Hogwarts. Many of them took that personally,” said Regulus. “So there’s actually a shared hatred of Sirius Black amongst the Death Eaters that has nothing to do with his friendship with James Potter.”

“I regret nothing,” said Sirius. 

McGrath patted him on the shoulder.

“Let’s get back on topic,” said Scrimgeour.

“Sorry, sir,” said Sirius.

“Now, I’ve given most of you assignments,” Scrimgeour told the group. “Blacks, McGrath, and Bradley, you four stay for your orders. Everyone else, dismissed.”

Within a minute, only Scrimgeour, Fudge, Sirius, Regulus, McGrath and Bradley were left.

“Sirius, I hate to ask this of you,” said Scrimgeour. “But you are the only one of us who spent time as a prisoner in Azkaban. Your experiences in the high-security ward may help us understand Lestrange and her goals and motives.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “If it will help, sir.”

“I understand it may be painful,” said Scrimgeour. “Which is why I am not making this an order. It is your choice.”

“I’ll do it. I don’t want that woman getting near my godson,” said Sirius.

“As for you, Regulus,” said Scrimgeour. “I would like to review with you all of the information you’ve given us about the Death Eaters.”

“Perhaps it will jog your memory, and you’ll think of another detail,” said McGrath.

“I’ll try,” said Regulus. “There’s still a lot I’ve forgotten.”

“Your main job, however, is a security assessment of Hogwarts,” said Fudge. “We cannot risk the safety of the students, particularly since Harry Potter will be among them.”

“We’ll expect a full report, as well as your recommendations, in thirty-six hours,” said Scrimgeour. 

“Yes, sir,” said Sirius. 

Scrimgeour dismissed them after that, and the four Aurors headed straight for Sirius and McGrath’s shared office.

* * *

Remus opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light before him. A big glowing blue dog.

“Sirius?” Remus whispered to the Patronus.

“Reggie and I are pulling overtime on this one, Moony,” said Sirius’ voice. “We should be home by tomorrow night. I love you, and Harry and Kitty, too.”

Remus glanced at the clock next to him. It was three in the morning.

“Is that Uncle Sirius?” Harry whispered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Not quite, love,” said Remus. 

Harry put on his glasses, and frowned at the dog Patronus. It dissipated a moment later.

“He’s still at work?” asked Harry.

“Yes, and it seems he won’t be back until tomorrow night,” Remus told him, trying to hide the concern and sadness in his own voice. 

Remus could hear the disappointment in Harry’s voice when he said, “Oh.”

They laid back down, closer than before, and Remus relaxed when he heard Harry’s breathing begin to even out as he drifted off to sleep again.

Remus held his nephew protectively, silently praying that Lestrange stayed far away from him.

* * *

“We’re ready, sir,” said Regulus.

“Already?” asked Fudge. “It’s only been thirteen hours.”

They were in Scrimgeour’s office, the Head of the Auror Department sitting behind his desk, and Fudge standing next to him. 

“There’s a reason I chose these four,” said Scrimgeour. “Please, continue, Auror Black.”

“The security of Hogwarts is already very strong,” said Regulus. “But it could still do with some improvements.”

“The teachers are all well-trained in defensive and offensive magic, particularly Professor Flitwick, a well-known duellist,” said McGrath. “It is also surrounded by many ancient and powerful wards. Dumbledore is actually strengthening them as we speak, and closing off Floo access completely.”

“But there are a few holes,” said Bradley. “There’s several secret passageways into the school, and not to mention the Forbidden Forest. And Lestrange is a former student there. She may know a way in that is little known.”

“What do you recommend to increase security?” asked Scrimgeour.

“We have to be careful,” said McGrath. “If we’re too obvious about our security measures, Lestrange may see it as a challenge and attempt to break in regardless of whether she planned to in the first place.” She paused for a moment. “I know I would.”

“Our best option is subtle security,” said Sirius. “Strengthened wards, closing the secret passages, and a light Auror detail.”

“And each teacher will undergo a short refresher in offensive and defensive magic, just to be on the safe side,” added Regulus.

“What do you mean by a light Auror detail?” asked Fudge.

“Two Aurors on guard in the castle at all times, in overlapping shifts,” Sirius explained. “Any more than that, and we risk McGrath’s theory coming true.”

“We’re talking about the safety of hundreds of children,” said Fudge. “An aggressive approach to security may be more suitable.”

“What did you have in mind, Minister?” asked Scrimgeour, his tone and expression suggesting he’d rather not know.

“Guards at every entrance of the school,” said Fudge. “Not the secret passages, of course, since they’ll be closed off. Just the main entrances.”

“That would take half my department,” said Scrimgeour.

“They don’t need to be Aurors,” said Fudge. “There is one creature that no one would dare challenge.”

“Tell he means dragons,” Sirius whispered to Regulus.

“Dementors,” said Fudge, glaring at Sirius. 

“You can’t mean that,” said Bradley. “Dementors are dark creatures, extremely dangerous and volatile, and you want them surrounding a castle full of children?”

“And she’s already slipped past them before,” said McGrath. “How can you be certain she won’t do it again?”

“We can’t be certain of anything,” said Fudge. “The Dementors are under Ministry control. They will not enter the school itself. They’ll be posted at all the entry points. You will carry out the rest of your recommendations. There will be two Aurors on site at all times to ensure the Dementors follow orders.”

“I do not believe this to be the most prudent decision,” said Scrimgeour.

“Yeah, anything would be better than dementors,” said Sirius. “A dragon, a cerberus, an erumpent… hell, the centaurs in the forest would be better. They won’t accidentally kiss a student, after all.”

“And if they did, at least the student would still have their soul,” said Bradley, earning a smack on the back of the head from McGrath for his bad joke.

Fudge stepped forward. “I’m not surprised you’re so against the use of Dementors, Black. But I believe your opinion may be somewhat biased, thanks to previous experience with them.”

“Biased?” asked Sirius. “It’s because of my previous experience with Dementors that my opinion is _un-_biased! I’m the only one here who truly understands the long term effects of those monsters. They could wreak havoc on the minds of children.”

“Which is why they will be kept far away from the children,” said Fudge. “They will be under strict orders not to enter the school, and to stay at their posts. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a ministry to run. I expect my orders to be followed, Rufus. Good day.”

With that, Fudge strolled out of the office.

Scrimgeour’s hands were folded in front of him, elbows on his desk. “McGrath, see to it that the Patronus Charm be added to the arsenal of every staff member at Hogwarts that is able to cast magic. You’ll be assisting Deputy Headmistress McGonagall with the refresher courses.”

“Yes, sir,” said McGrath.

“Bradley, Regulus, I will leave you both in charge of the Auror guard schedule. The Patronus charm is a required spell for all Aurors, but some are more skilled than others. Be sure they can cast one powerful enough to ward off more than one Dementor.”

“Yes, sir,” said Regulus and Bradley in sync.

“Sirius, you will meet with Dumbledore about the remaining security measures. You know the castle better than anyone,” said Scrimgeour. “Block the secret passages, and strengthen the wards. And your idea about the centaurs was a good one. See if they will lend a hand patrolling the forest.”

“Yes, sir,” said Sirius.

* * *

More than twenty-four hours after they’d left, Sirius and Regulus stumbled out of the fireplace in the drawing room of their home. Finding it dark and empty, they climbed the stairs to find their respective families.

Sirius bid his brother good night on the third landing, and slipped quietly into his room. 

He was mildly surprised to find Harry curled up in Remus’ arms, and wondered if they’d done this the previous night as well. He quickly changed in the bathroom and returned to find Remus half-sitting up, eyes peering through the darkness at him.

“Siri, you’re home,” he whispered. 

“Hey, Remy,” said Sirius. “I missed you.”

“We missed you, too,” said Remus.

“Sirius?” whispered Harry.

“Yeah, it’s me, Prongslet,” said Sirius. He climbed into bed, opposite Remus’ side, so that Harry lay between them. “I’m home.”

Harry muttered something that sounded like, ‘I love you’, before he fell back to sleep.

Sirius leaned over him and kissed Remus on the lips. “Good night, my love.”

“‘Night,” came the sleepy reply. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has occurred to me that both Arcturus and Pollux are Sirius' grandfathers. However, I believe Pollux would have been less present in Sirius' childhood than Arcturus. In the end, Sirius probs didn't see either of them as grandfathers and so he calls Pollux "uncle" and Arturus doesn't even get a title. 
> 
> My headcanon of teen Sirius includes him calling Arcturus various insulting things like "Old bastard" or "shriveled up potato" or "Two-legged acromantula" and everyone just kinda knew who he was referring to. And when someone called his mother a banshee, he probably replied, "Yeah, and her father's a dementor."


	3. Monster Book of Monsters

“Uncle Remus?”

Remus looked up from his lesson plans. Harry and Kitty stood side by side next to his desk in the study. They were both dressed in casual outfits, ready for their Diagon Alley trip in a couple hours.

“Harry, Kitty,” he said. “Alright there?”

“We’re fine,” Kitty assured him. “We just wanted to give you something.”

Harry held out an old, folded parchment, and Remus raised his brow in surprise. “The map?”

“We know you and Sirius want to keep us safe,” said Harry. “We thought the map would help you keep an eye on the entrances of Hogwarts.”

“Bellatrix doesn’t know about it,” said Kitty. “So she won’t know to defend against it. If she enters the school, she’ll show up on the map.”

“And we weren’t planning any secret adventures this year,” said Harry. “Not with Dementors everywhere. So we won’t need it.”

Remus gave them a small smile. “The dementors won’t enter the school, so they won’t be everywhere. But you’re right. This will be a big help.”

He slipped the map into his pocket and rolled up his lesson plans, handing them each their Hogsmeade forms.

“I’ll be close to you whenever you’re in Hogsmeade,” he told Harry.

“I know,” said Harry. 

Remus reached up and stroked his nephew’s hair. “We love you, both of you.” 

“You can use the cloak, too,” said Harry, his foot shuffling under him. “If you want.”

Remus shook his head. “It’s better that you keep it, Harry, and always have it on you from now on. I know I said I don’t want you to be afraid, but if Bellatrix did manage to get into the school, that cloak could keep you safe from her.”

“True,” said Kitty. “If she can’t find you, then she can’t hurt you.”

Harry nodded. “But what about Kitty? And our friends?”

“They’re not in nearly as much danger as you are, love.” Remus said. “To most of the magical world, you’re the Boy-Who-Lived, but to Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange, you’re the reason Voldemort was defeated.”

“I heard a group of my house-mates talking about how some believed you’d be the next dark lord,” said Kitty. “But then you got sorted into Gryffindor and made friends with the Weasleys.”

Harry stared at her. “Are you serious?”

“No, she’s Kitty,” said a deeper voice behind them.

“Sirius!” cried Remus, laughing. Harry joined in.

“That’s my name,” said Sirius, ruffling Harry’s hair and kissing Remus on the cheek. “Kit, I would hide if I were you. Regulus just discovered your little joke.”

Kitty grinned mischievously and slipped behind a bookshelf.

Regulus appeared moments later, a very large red painted heart on his face.

“Kitty, I know you’re in here,” he said. “And you’d better help me get it off before we go to Diagon Alley.”

Kitty giggled and stepped out of her hiding place. “Sorry, Daddy. I couldn’t resist.”

Regulus sighed. “How did you end up more like Sirius than me?”

“Because Harry turned out like you and Remus,” Kitty explained. 

With that, she skipped out of the room, her father behind her.

An hour later, Regulus and Kitty met them in the drawing room, and they each took a turn stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

“What’s our next stop?” asked Kitty.

Harry referred to a roll of parchment he was holding, which was difficult, since his arms were laden with packages of supplies.

“We’ve been to the apothecary, the stationary shop, Madam Malkin’s…” he listed. “We still need our books, and Ron and Hermione wanted to visit the Magical Menagerie.”

“Are you getting a pet?” asked Neville.

“I’ve finally saved up enough for an owl,” Ron told him. “I think Hermione wants an owl, too.”

“Why not go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, then?” asked Neville.

Ron shrugged. “They’re more expensive.”

They had reached the Leaky Cauldron, where the Weasleys were staying, and quickly relieved themselves of their packages.

“Who knew scales could be so heavy?” asked Ron.

Hermione and Draco arrived at that moment, setting down their own things.

“Maybe if you hadn’t broken your old one…” Hermione commented.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Percy stopped him. 

“Let’s get our books, shall we?” Percy said.

Now that they were all together (Draco and Hermione had been shopping separate from the rest of them), they made quite a large group. Harry wondered if they looked like a class on a field trip, albeit one that was half red-headed.

“Why are they in a cage?” asked Neville, nervously eyeing the Monster Book of Monsters when they arrived at Flourish and Blotts.

His question was answered when one book nudged another one and the two began tearing each other to shreds.

The shopkeeper came up to them just then, and paled. “All - all of you are Hogwarts students?”

Percy turned and counted. “Erm… yes, and we need ten of those.”

“Of course,” the shopkeeper sighed. “Just a moment.”

“Allow me,” said Remus. He pulled out his wand and drew an unfamiliar pattern in the air. Out of nowhere, ten belts appeared in the air and slipped into the cage, each wrapping around a Monster Book of Monsters and securing them closed. 

“I wish I had mastered that spell in school,” said the shopkeeper, as Remus sent each of the muzzled books to the children.

“I could teach you, if you’d like,” Remus offered.

The very grateful shopkeeper gave them a discount for their textbooks, and while everyone else went to the Magical Menagerie, Remus stayed behind to show the shopkeeper how to wrangle the most frightening books they’d ever stocked.

By the time Remus had caught up to them, Ron had already picked out an owl. She was a young, eager tawny owl. 

Hermione, on the other hand, had been looking at some of the smaller owls when a large, orange bundle of fur scared them all off. One might call it love at first sight, as Hermione ended up buying the large ginger cat with the squashed face. The animals left behind looked more than a little relieved to see him go.

“What’re you going to name them?” asked Kitty.

“The owner of the shop said his name was Crookshanks,” said Hermione. 

“It’s unique,” said Connor, Hermione’s father. “Certainly fits.”

“What about her?” Harry asked, motioning to the tawny owl happily perched on Ron’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure,” said Ron, gently stroking the owl’s chest.

“How about… Cinnamon?” Kitty offered.

Ron turned to the owl. “What do you think, do you want to be called Cinnamon?”

She squeaked, and Kitty laughed.

“She likes it,” Kitty said.

“Then Cinnamon it is,” said Ron.

* * *

Hours later, Remus and Harry were in the study, looking through Harry’s new Arithmancy and Ancient Runes textbooks when they heard a shout.

“REMUS!” came Regulus’ cry from above them, followed by a bark.

Harry followed his uncle upstairs at top speed, only to find the most entertaining scene ever.

Regulus and Paddington were stranded on the coffee table, while Sirius and Aurora were as far up the couch as they could get. Kitty had hidden beneath a blanket on the armchair, while Thatch and Hedwig shrieked from a shelf on the wall.

Crawling around on the floor, bumping into the couch and chair and crawling under the coffee table, were two copies of the Monster Book of Monsters. They quickly spotted Remus and Harry, who dove onto the loveseat.

“Where did the belts go?” asked Harry.

“Well,” said Remus. “As I told the others and the shopkeeper, conjuring belts is only temporary. They had to replace them with real ones later.”

“And then you forgot to do that with ours?” asked Sirius, exasperated.

“Sorry,” said Remus, half-smiling in amusement. “Accio belts.”

Moments later, two belts flew into the room, and into Remus’ hands.

“It would be easier if they were trapped in one place like in the shop,” said Remus.

“Of course it would,” muttered Regulus. “And I would help you there, except my wand is above the fireplace.”

“You’re an auror!” cried Sirius. “Never put your wand down!”

“Yeah, and where’s yours?” asked Regulus.

Sirius glanced at the end table next to Kitty, where his wand lay just out of reach.

“And to think you two are the best the Auror Department has to offer,” Remus said, shaking his head.

Remus managed to trap both of the books in cages, and then muzzled them once again with the belts he’d summoned. The others breathed a sigh of relief as they climbed off the furniture. Paddy whined and bolted out of the room, while Aurora jumped into Kitty’s arms.

“Now, how exactly are we supposed to read them?” Kitty stroked her cat as Harry picked up the still growling books.

“You’ll have to ask your Care of Magical Creatures professor,” said Remus. “But these belts won’t disappear, so they’ll stay on until you have to open them.”

“Which will be far away from here,” said Sirius, picking up his wand and tidying the loose pages and other messes that the books had made.

“You know, it must be a new professor,” said Regulus. “Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher just used Scamander’s book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.”

“I agree,” said Sirius. “Remus, you going to tell us who it is?”

Remus gave them a mischievous smile. “I’m afraid I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next installment of Harry and Kitty's third year!


	4. Expecto Patronum

“Are you alright, Kitty?” asked Harry as they lifted their trunks onto the train.

Kitty sighed. “I’m fine. I just wish Daddy could have been here to see me off.”

“At least Ruth is here,” Harry pointed out. “And you’ll probably see him at Hogwarts.”

Regulus and his partner, Bradley, had been assigned the first twelve hour shift at Hogwarts. Kitty, who didn’t like breaks in tradition, had been very disappointed.

“But he’ll be working,” said Kitty. “I don’t want to disturb him.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind waving ‘hello’ or something.”

Kitty shrugged, returning to where Remus and Sirius were talking quietly.

Narcissa and Augusta, who had delivered the Weasley children to the train so that Molly could receive the daycare students with Maddy and the new teachers, were nearby, and Harry caught a snatch of their conversation.

“I don’t understand how the seven of them haven’t killed each other yet,” Augusta was saying. “I thought Frank was a handful, and Neville was easy by comparison, of course, but I couldn’t imagine handling seven children, especially with such a range of personalities.”

“Yes, you’ve got Percy, who’s responsible and well-mannered,” said Narcissa. “But then, on the opposite end of the spectrum, you’ve got Fred and George, who are, well… I haven’t quite thought of a word to describe them.”

“And all the rest of them fall in between, don’t they?” said Augusta. “Though I think Charlie is closer to the twins’ end than Percy's.”

“I would say Bill is right in the center,” said Narcissa.

Harry was curious as to where Ron and Ginny fell on the Weasley scale, but Ruth and Kitty greeted them just then, and the conversation abruptly changed subjects.

When Harry turned back to his uncles, Sirius was giving Remus a kiss goodbye. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to tag along?” Sirius asked.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble with the Ministry,” said Remus. “The auror department doesn’t have permission to board the train.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We would if certain people could see reason.”

“It’ll be alright,” Remus assured him. “There are very few forces on Earth that could stop the Hogwarts Express. And Flitwick and I will both be there.”

Sirius chuckled. “I suppose I can trust the world renowned duellist with the love of my life.”

“The love of your life is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor,” Remus reminded him.

“And with him, I trust my niece and nephew,” said Sirius, kissing him again.

Sirius turned to Harry then, and held out his arms. 

“When are you coming to Hogwarts?” Harry asked as they hugged.

“My first shift starts tonight, while you’re at dinner,” said Sirius. “So I’m afraid we won’t be able to talk with the mirror, but we might still see each other.”

Harry nodded, and as the train blew a warning whistle, he followed Remus and Kitty onto the train. 

“Ah, Miss Lovegood,” said Remus, greeting someone in a compartment. “Would you mind company?”

“That sounds pleasant,” came the reply.

Remus smiled, and ushered Harry and Kitty into the compartment, banishing their trunks to the rack above. 

“Hello,” Kitty said to the girl, who had white-blonde hair and an almost ethereal presence. “I’m Kitty Black. And this is my cousin, Harry Potter.”

“I know,” she replied, her voice soft and almost dream-like.

“This is Luna Lovegood,” said Remus. “She’s in the year below you, with Ginny.”

“There you are!” came a cry from the doorway where Remus still stood.

It was Ron, accompanied by Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Draco. There was a rush of movement and noise as the others stowed their trunks away, leaving two of them down, because they didn’t fit above them. In the midst of the chaos, Remus kissed Harry on the top of his head before taking his leave to meet with the prefects and Professor Flitwick. 

Moments later, they were all waving goodbye to their parents from the window as the train rolled forward and out of the station. 

By the time they were all sitting again, the others had noticed Luna, who had taken out a magazine titled, “The Quibbler.”

“Hello, Luna,” said Ginny, politely. “How was your summer?”

“Quite interesting,” said Luna. “Papa and I went to Greece to help expel a heliopath from the region.”

“What’s a heliopath?” asked Neville, before Ginny could stop him.

“A dangerous creature that gallops like a horse, but sets fire to everything in its path,” Luna explained. 

“I’ve never heard-” Hermione started, until Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth.

“That does sound interesting,” said Ginny. “And a little dangerous.”

“We wore protective gear,” Luna assured her. "I made some sketches of it. Would you like to see them?"

"I would," said Harry, his interest piqued.

Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook, passing to Harry. He turned the pages carefully, while the rest of his friends took out their summer homework for one final review.

"These are brilliant," said Harry. "I like drawing, too. I made some sketches of my own during our trip to Italy."

"May I see?" asked Luna, sounding genuinely curious.

Harry handed her his own sketchbook, and over the next hour or so, they studied each other's drawings.

"This is a good drawing of Professor Lupin," said Luna. 

"Thanks," said Harry. "He's my uncle. He and Uncle Sirius raised me after my parents died."

Luna nodded. "It's just me and Papa. Mum died a few years ago, after one of her spells failed. She loved inventing spells."

"Sounds like she was clever," said Harry.

"I was very sad when it happened," said Luna. "Sometimes I still am, but Papa tries to cheer me up."

"It's okay to be sad," Harry told her. "I get sad, too, when I think about my parents, and I never really got to know them."

Luna smiled at him, returning his sketchbook to him now that she had finished looking through it. Harry wasn't sure why he'd given it to her so easily, since they had just met, but there was something about Luna that made him trust her. 

After a few moments of silence, Luna had gone back to reading her magazine. Harry hoped she was still willing to talk. 

"What is the Quibbler?" He asked.

"A magazine," said Luna. "Papa is the editor in Chief."

"What sorts of articles do they write?" Harry inquired.

Luna's eyes lit up as she proceeded to explain the topics that the Quibbler tended to cover, even sharing a few of her favorite articles from previous editions.

It was in the middle of this that Harry noticed the train beginning to slow down.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione. "The trolley lady just went by. It's not even dark."

"Maybe there's a herd of sheep on the track?" Neville offered.

"It's a magic train," said Draco. "Sheep aren't going to stop it."

"Is it me," said Harry, "or is it getting cold in here?"

"It's cold," said Luna. "Look, there's ice on the window."

But they had to trust her on this fact, because the lights flickered out a second later, plunging them all into darkness.

"I thought you said it was still light out, Hermione," said Ron.

"It was," Hermione said. "Or it's supposed to be."

"Draco, can you see into the corridor?" asked Harry. "Maybe we can ask a perfect or something."

There was a shuffle, followed by a hiss.

"Sorry, Crookshanks," Draco whispered, opening the door and peering out. He closed the door. "Nothing. Everyone looks as confused as us."

By this point, Harry's eyes had adjusted to the light. He could make out each of his friends, and Kitty, who was curled up in a ball, shaking in her seat.

"Kit, what's wrong?" 

Kitty whimpered.

The door slid open again, while the room grew even colder. In the dark, Harry saw four long, spindly fingers grasp the door frame, protruding from beneath a ghastly cloak.

A familiar nightmare slipped to the forefront of Harry's mind - a cold voice, a flash of green light, a woman begging and screaming.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" It was Draco's voice.

"Yes, they will be," said the soft voice of Remus. "Give them space."

Harry opened his eyes. He was half-laying on the seat in their compartment, and the cloaked figure was gone. The lights had returned, and the train was moving again, but he still felt cold.

Next to him, Kitty was in tears, taking slow bites of a chocolate frog. Across from him were Ginny and Luna, both of whom were white as ghosts and shaking. They, too, were eating chocolate.

Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco were standing, looking frightened and a little pale, but much better off than the other three.

Remus was holding out a chocolate frog to him.

"Eat this, Harry," said Remus. "It will help."

Harry nodded. "Was that… a dementor?"

"Yes," said Remus. "And it should _not_ have been on this train. I've sent word to Dumbledore about this. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will want to take a look at the four of you, since you were more affected than the others."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Why were we more affected?"

Remus stroked his hair. "We'll talk about it later, love. Eat your chocolate. We'll be there soon."

* * *

“Oy, Black!” 

“Ugh, I know that voice,” Kitty muttered, glaring at her housemate as they stopped in the Entrance Hall. “What, Pansy?”

“Is it true?” asked Pansy, grinning evilly.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Is what true?”

“Is it true you fainted?” Pansy asked, loudly. “You and Potter actually fainted?”

“‘Faint’ isn’t quite the right word,” said Luna, surprising them all. “It’s more like reliving a nightmare. Since it entered our compartment, we all felt its effects the worst.”

“Who are you?” asked Pansy, sneering.

“Piss off, Pansy,” said Draco, stepping between her and Kitty.

The rest of Kitty’s friends stepped forward, effectively forming a wall between Pansy and Harry and Kitty. 

Pansy took a step back, knowing she was outnumbered. 

“Is there a problem?” asked a deep voice.

“No, Professor Snape,” said Pansy, turning away and leading Millicent, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle into the Great Hall.

“Miss Black,” said Snape. “Madam Pomfrey would like to see you, Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley. As for the rest of you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom may go to the feast. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Professor McGonagall has summoned you both.”

Ron and Neville waved as the rest of the group followed Professor Snape down the corridor to the staff room. Madam Pomfrey and Remus were waiting outside the door.

“Thank you, Professor Snape,” said Madam Pomfrey.

Snape nodded and walked back towards the Great Hall.

“Well, Professor Lupin, it seems you were right,” said Madam Pomfrey, waving the Kitty and the other three forward. “They all look just fine. Good on you, giving them chocolate.”

Remus gave her a small smile, before turning to the children. “How do you all feel?”

“Better,” said Harry, and Kitty nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Remus glanced at Draco and Hermione, who were waiting patiently. “Professor McGonagall is waiting in the staff room for you. Go on in. She’ll bring you to the feast when you’re finished.”

“What are they doing?” asked Kitty after Hermione and Draco were gone.

“Nothing important,” said Remus, nonchalant. “Now, come on, perhaps we’ll catch the end of the Sorting.”

Kitty was not at all eager to sit at the Slytherin table without Draco, but she followed her uncle back to the Great Hall. She was more than relieved when Daphne waved her over to sit with her, Tracey, and Blaise.

“Where’s Draco?” asked Blaise.

“With Professor McGonagall,” Kitty answered, craning her neck to see the end of the table. “Is it me or do the first years just keep getting smaller?”

Daphne giggled. “Considering how tiny you are, I’ve no idea how to respond to that.”

Kitty giggled, glad for any reason to laugh after the horrible feelings she’d felt in the train compartment. Chocolate could only do so much.

A hush fell over the crowd, and they looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing at the center place of the teacher table, as always. Professor McGonagall was just sitting down. 

Draco and Hermione, too, joined their tables. Kitty gave him a curious look, receiving a shrug in return.

“Welcome!” Dumbledore greeted them all. “I’m sure you are all excited for the new school year. I have a few start-of-term announcements. As you have all most certainly noticed, at the behest of the Ministry, Hogwarts is to play host this year to the guards of Azkaban, dark creatures known as dementors.”

“He doesn’t look happy about it,” Draco commented.

“Who would be?” asked Kitty bitterly.

“They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and they are forbidden from entering the school itself. All students are, as usual, forbidden from leaving the school without permission, for any reason. Beware, for dementors cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises, polyjuice potions or invisibility cloaks. 

“Dementors are not the most pleasant of creatures, as I am sure you all noticed after their search of the Hogwarts Express. I must impress upon each of you a warning: Give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. In addition to this, the Ministry will also be stationing two Aurors in the school at all times. Should any of you happen to notice anything strange or concerning, do not hesitate to inform them or a teacher. I implore you all to listen especially well to your prefects this year, as they will be assisting us in keeping any students from running afoul of the dementors.”

There was silence as everyone, particularly the first years, glanced uneasily at each other.

“On another note,” said Dumbledore. “Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am pleased to inform you, however, that taking is place is our beloved gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on the job of professor on top of his gamekeeping duties.”

There was a round of applause and cheers, loudest at the Gryffindor table, and Kitty’s part of the Slytherin table, and Hagrid stood up and bowed, clumsily bumping the table. The other professors reacted quickly, straightening their silverware and standing their goblets back up. 

“That explains the mad textbook,” said Kitty, grinning.

“The biting one?” asked Daphne. “Oh, of course he would assign us such a thing. I’m sure he thinks they’re cute, but mine tried to eat my favorite shirt. I had to tie it up with rope.”

When Hagrid sat back down, Dumbledore, who had also been clapping, raised his hand. The hall fell silent once more.

“Well, that should be everything of importance,” said Dumbledore. “Enjoy the feast!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna has arrived! Technically she made a cameo last year, but now she's officially introduced. 
> 
> ALSO. It's Hermione AND Draco this time around. (Get it? This TIME?)


	5. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop watching Shane Dawson scary videos right before bed.

“Did you see?” asked Draco, stuffing a parchment into Harry’s face at breakfast the next morning. 

“Contrary to popular belief,” said Harry. “Having a paper this close to the face does not make reading easier.”

Draco sighed and took the paper away. “We’ve got Defense, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures together today.”

“So, Remus, Snape, and Hagrid,” Ron counted on his fingers. “Are you sure we’ll survive until lunch?”

Kitty giggled. “Are you scared Snape’s going to boil you alive, Ron?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Neville commented.

“What electives are you taking, Draco?” asked Harry. “You never told us. 

“Quite a few,” said Draco. “Anyways, I’ll see you and Hermione in Ancient Runes after lunch. I’ve got to go - Blaise is calling me.”

And then he was gone.

“He… didn’t actually answer the question, did he?” asked Kitty. “I asked him last night, and he gave me a similar answer.”

“Strange,” said Harry. “What about you, Hermione? Draco said you’re taking Ancient Runes?”

But the space where Hermione had been sitting was empty. 

“I still think you two are mad, taking three electives,” said Ron. “Runes and numbers sounds boring.”

“Ancient Runes and Arithmancy can be fun,” Harry defended.

“I still think Divination is the way to go,” said Ron.

“The easiest of all,” said Neville, who, like Ron, had only signed up for Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. 

“I have Divination, too,” Kitty said. “And Muggle Studies… I really want to know more about how my parents lived. When I told Uncle Finley, he was so happy, and a little surprised.”

“Why?” asked Neville.

“Well, I guess he didn’t expect witches and wizards to actually study Muggles,” said Kitty. 

“Off to class now, all of you!” announced a prefect nearby. “Don’t want to be late on your first day!”

“To Professor Lupin’s class, no,” said Ron. “To Snape’s, I’d love to be.”

“Then he really would boil you alive,” said Neville.

* * *

Remus was standing in the doorway of his classroom. He greeted everyone as they arrived, and when, finally, all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were present, he cleared his throat.

“We won’t be using the classroom today,” said Remus.

“Is it a field trip?” asked Sophie.

Remus gave her a small smile. “Something like that. Follow me, please.”

He led them back downstairs, through the Entrance Hall and down a corridor. Finally, they stopped outside the staff room. Opening the door, he ushered them all inside. Most of them had never seen the room’s interior, and they goggled at the comfy chairs and plate of biscuits on one of the tables.

“Hello, Professor Snape,” said Remus.

Snape, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire with a book, gave them all a bored look. 

“Pardon me, Professor Lupin,” said Snape, standing and walking towards the door. “But I’d rather not see this.”

Once he was gone, Remus directed their attention at a small, rattling cabinet, launching his lesson on boggarts. 

Harry remembered reading about them, but he let Hermione and Draco answer the questions. They took a minute to practice the spell incantation to use against boggarts (Riddikulus). Neville was then given the first turn at the boggart, despite how terrified he was. The image of Snape in Augusta’s clothes was something Harry would never forget. 

The rest of the third years lined up for a turn, and one by one, their greatest fears were portrayed by the creature. A mummy, a disembodied hand, a banshee, a spider (in Ron’s case), and a vampire.

Finally, it was Harry’s turn. He stepped forward, knowing all eyes were on him, and considered all of the things he was afraid of.

The boggart was way ahead of him, transforming into a big, beefy man with a large mustache. 

“BOY! What do you think you’re doing!” It bellowed. “You lazy, ungrateful brat! Get outside and finish your chores or no meals for a week!”

Harry saw Remus step forward, but he knew he didn’t need help. Raising his wand, he said, “Riddikulus.”

boggart Vernon transformed suddenly into a humongous pig with a large mustache.

The other students burst into laughter as the pig squealed and lumbered around, and Harry stepped back, grinning triumphantly at Remus.

Kitty took point now, and the boggart turned its attention to her. A second later, a dementor was floating menacingly in front of her. As the crowd gasped, Remus dove in front of Kitty, who was petrified, and the dementor turned into a man in an Auror uniform, with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Riddikulus,” said Remus. The man turned into a fluffy Niffler and began running all over the room, searching for valuables. 

The class roared with laughter, and the boggart, as predicted, became so confused that it burst into dust.

The bell rang, dismissing them all, and Remus set them an essay as they grabbed their bags and gave five points to everyone who taken a turn at the boggart. 

“Harry, Kitty,” said Remus. “Stay for a moment, please.”

Kitty and Harry exchanged glances, and walked up to Remus.

“Harry, I’m proud of you for facing the boggart on your own,” Remus said after the last student had left. “Is Vernon Dursley truly your greatest fear?”

Harry shook his head. “I… thought about Voldemort first, and then the dementors. But I didn’t want to see either of them, so I just focused on Uncle Vernon.”

Remus looked impressed. “You have quite a bit of mental strength to be able to control what fears a boggart sees in your mind.”

“I wish I could do that,” said Kitty. “All I could think about was the dementor on the train.”

“That blonde man, though,” Harry said. “Wasn’t he the man that kidnapped you? Archer?”

“Yes, he was,” said Remus, glancing at the now empty cabinet the boggart had been in. “He was recently released from Azkaban.”

The children’s eyes widened.

“But it’s nothing you need to worry about,” said Remus. “I can handle him. I’m more concerned about this dementor business. The two of you were adversely affected by them on the train, even more so than Ginny and Luna. But the boggart dementor gave me an idea. I think it’s time you both learned how to defend yourself against them.”

“Do you mean-?” Kitty couldn’t even finish her sentence.

“Yes,” said Remus. “I’m going to teach you both the Patronus Charm.

* * *

“Potter, Black, let us hope you have an acceptable reason for your tardiness,” said Snape as they entered the Potions classroom.

“Yes, sir,” said Kitty. “We have a note from Professor Lupin.”

Snape took the note and read it. “Very well, go to your table.”

The only remaining workbench was at the very front of the classroom, but Harry did not mind this. Snape left him well enough alone in classes, since he wasn’t all that rubbish at Potions. 

The only real issue with being late was that Harry and Kitty were paired together. Normally, Harry teamed up with Draco, and Kitty with Ron. However, today, Ron and Draco were stuck together, and neither boy looked too happy about it.

Snape’s lesson was an average one, but slightly more challenging than the previous year’s. Now that they were beginning O.W.L. level classes, everything would be more difficult.

After class, Snape set a book in front of Harry and walked away. Exchanging books to read had become their norm last year. Usually, Snape’s were academic and based in magic, and Harry’s were mostly Muggle literature. But this time, Harry left behind a book on Muggle science, and took with him a play written by an Italian witch that had been translated a few decades before.

Kitty rolled her eyes at the thick book and bid Snape farewell as they left the classroom. Harry slid the book into his bag and took out a sleeping Monster Book of Monsters. It woke up and growled at him.

“How are we supposed to open them?” asked Neville, who held his at arm’s length.

“We’ll have to ask Hagrid,” said Draco, exasperated. 

All of the students had tied up and restrained their textbooks somehow.

“Oh, look, if it isn’t the Scaredy-Cat and her pack of good-for-nothings,” Pansy remarked.

“Grow up, Pansy,” Harry told her.

“Ooooh, Potter’s grown some balls,” said Thedore Nott. “Guess he really is a Gryffindor. But unless You-Know-Who is a big fat man you can turn into a pig, I doubt you’ll stand a chance against him.”

All of Harry’s friends stepped forward.

“At least I’m not afraid to say, ‘Voldemort,’” said Harry, feeling no fear suddenly. “And in case you’ve forgotten, I’ve already faced Voldemort three times and won. How many dark wizards have you fought off? Oh, right! None!”

The other third years, which comprised of a mixture of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, laughed.

Pansy wasn’t perturbed. “By the way, Potter, who was that blonde man your uncle was afraid of? His ex-boyfriend?”

“Hang on, let me check,” Harry said, pretending to check his textbook for something. “Oh, yeah, none of your bloody business.”

“Oh, really? Because it sure looked a lot like Archer Williamson,” said Pansy.

“Yeah? And how d’you know that?” asked Ron, getting a word in finally. “Because your Daddy’s in league with him, I bet. Last I checked, was just released from Azkaban, and his sister’s in there for life.”

“Maybe Williamson is the Parkinsons’ house guest,” offered Draco.

Pansy steamed as the other children laughed. “My father would never-”

“Ah, there ye all are,” said a deep gruff voice. “I’ve wasted enough time lookin’ for ye, so let’s get on with the firs’ lesson. It’s real treat today.”

Harry and his friends trotted after Hagrid, leaving Pansy and her friends to stew. After his success in Remus’ class, and standing up to Pansy and Theodore, Harry felt proud of himself. Perhaps he was growing up after all.


	6. Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pissed off a coworker last week. She seems to think my time is worth nothing, so she's perpetually late picking up her students. I called the office to find out where she was, and she stormed out of her classroom and ranted at me. Of course I was late to my next group, and after I took care of them I went and reported not just her lateness, but also her rudeness, to administration. Imagine my satisfaction when she walked into the office, saw me in there, and then walked right past us. The admin guessed she'd probably come to complain about me. But I know I'm in the right here. She's causing me to be late to another group, creating a domino effect. Is it terrible of me to hope that she completely loses her cool and hits me so she can be fired? That or maybe she could just respect my time.
> 
> Anyways, relax, read, and review!

The next few weeks passed quickly. Quidditch practice started in the second week, and Oliver was just as adamant about winning as the year before. Kitty, the Slytherin beater, seemed much more herself after her team’s first practice. 

Of course, Hermione hosted the first S.P.E.W. meeting of the year, in which they discussed ideas with Dobby about the organization’s ultimate goals. Blaise brought up fundraising, though the group didn’t have much between them all, nor did they have anything to spend funds on. 

“We could make posters,” Sophie suggested, and the rest of the meeting was dedicated to sketching out poster ideas. Hermione then gave them all the task of bringing a new person at the next meeting.

Apart from that, development of Fossils and Flames continued. They’d finally managed to charm a few projections and had made magical clay from special potions. The current challenge was forming the clay into detailed dragons and dinosaurs. As the most artistic of the group, it was left to Harry to lead this part of the project.

Perhaps it was the pressure and frustration, then, that led him to his favorite spot under the tree with his parents’ initials carved into it one cool afternoon in October. He found it much easier to concentrate here, and began carefully molding a pair of dragon wings for the Norwegian Ridgeback.

“Hello, Harry.”

Harry looked up. “Hello, Luna. How are you?”

Luna shrugged. “I’m alright. What are you doing?”

“Making dragons out of clay. Would… would you like to join me?” asked Harry.

“I would love to,” said Luna, sitting down criss-cross in front of him. It was then that Harry noticed something missing.

“Where are your shoes?” he asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure,” said Luna, picking up a block of clay from Harry’s box. “But they’ll turn up in the end. They always do.”

“Did you misplace them?” asked Harry. He began to attach the wing to the dragon.

“I woke up one morning and they were gone,” said Luna, rolling out her clay. “My things go missing often. I find them hidden around the castle and grounds.”

“Do your roommates take them?” asked Harry, trying to his mortified face by focusing on the other wing of the Ridgeback.

“I don’t know who it is,” she said, taking a toothpick and drawing a face on the end of the long cylindrical piece she’d made. “My housemates think I’m odd. I suppose everyone does.”

“I don’t think you’re odd,” Harry assured her. “I think you’re great. Your sketches are amazing, and, well, look at the Chinese Fireball you’ve made.”

Luna looked up at him, and then down at the dragon in her hands. “I was just following your sketch here.”

“That’s even better than my sketch,” said Harry. “Do you want to paint it, too?”

Luna smiled again, a real one this time, with a little squint in the eyes and teeth showing. “I love painting.”

Harry quickly prepped his paints and gave her a set of brushes. “You know, I think you and my friends would get on, too. We’re making these dragons for a game. Do you want to come play with us this weekend?”

Luna froze. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. And I’ll help you find your shoes later, too,” Harry told her.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Luna. “If it’s alright with your friends, I would love to join your game.”

“I think you’ll like it,” Harry said. “It requires a lot of creativity.”

Later, Harry kept his promise, and after leaving the clay dragons in the S.P.E.W. headquarters, he and Luna found her shoes under a suit of armor in the Entrance Hall.

No longer shoeless, Luna waved goodbye to Harry and returned to her dorm. 

“What are you doing down here?” asked Kitty, shortly after Luna had left. She was covered in sweat, despite the chilliness outside.

“I was talking to Luna,” said Harry. “I take it you were at Quidditch practice?” 

“Yeah, he had us running laps around the pitch,” said Kitty. “I hope you and your team are ready for us. We could us the challenge.”

Harry smirked. “Oh, please. We could go easy on you and still win.”

Kitty laughed, nudging him playfully. “We’ll see.”

* * *

Harry glanced nervously at the trunk rattling in the middle of Remus’ office. Next to him, Kitty stood stock still, eyes on Remus.

“Don’t worry,” said Remus. “It’s only a boggart. And I’m here to protect you, too.”

The children nodded.

“Before you can cast the Patronus charm, you need to know how to cast it,” said Remus. 

He proceeded to explain the most important part of the spell: a powerful, happy memory. 

“The incantation is Expecto Patronum,” said Remus.

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry and Kitty repeated.

“Very good.”

Remus drew his wand. “Depending on the power of the memory you choose, you’ll be able to produce an incorporeal or completely corporeal Patronus.”

Harry watched as Remus cast the spell, and a wolf Patronus burst from the tip of his wand and bounded around the room. 

“Will my Patronus be a wolf, too?” asked Kitty as the wolf disappeared.

“I doubt it,” said Remus. “Gilliam and Regulus can both cast corporeal Patronus’ and neither one produces a wolf.”

Kitty nodded.

“Now, I want you to try casting the spell before I release the boggart,” said Remus. “Think of your happiest memory, and recite the incantation.”

Together, the children stood and raised their wands. Harry considered his happiest memories. He thought back to his first year, where he and his friends had won the house cup.

“Expecto Patronum,” he said. Nothing happened.

“Expecto Patronum,” said Kitty. A little blue wisp came out of her wand.

“What memories did you think of?”

“Winning the house cup,” said Harry.

“Going to the cinema with Ruth,” said Kitty.

“I’m afraid you’ll need something a little more powerful than that,” said Remus. “This is the hard part. Think of the happiest moment of your life.”

So Harry considered a new memory. Their travels in Italy - they’d had a wonderful time there.

“Expecto Patronum,” Harry said. Blue wisps came out of the tip of his wand.

Kitty raised her wand then. “Expecto Patronum.”

From her wand came the same blue wisps, far more than her first attempt.

“That was much better,” said Remus. “Now, try to use it on the boggart dementor.”

A minute later, Harry stood at the ready, and Remus flicked his wand at the trunk to release the boggart. He pushed Uncle Vernon and Voldemort to the back of his mind and focused on his other fear - dementors.

And there it was in front of him. 

“Ex- Expecto P-” Harry stuttered, and stepped back. He shook his head, trying not to think about his mother’s screams, remembering Italy instead. “Expecto Patronum!”

The blue wispy light that emitted from his wand this time was much stronger than the previous one, but it wasn’t enough.

“Expecto Patronum!” cried Kitty. Her spell was equally as powerful as Harry’s, and together, they managed to push the dementor back into the trunk.

Remus locked the trunk with his wand. “That was good, particularly for your first time. I’d advise you to consider an even stronger memory for next time.”

“We’re done?” asked Kitty.

“For the time being,” said Remus. “Casting this charm can be exhausting, and you still have homework and Quidditch practice to do. Here, have some chocolate.”

Harry gladly took a bite of the sweet treat and immediately felt warmer. 

“Good night, Uncle Remus,” said Kitty, hugging him.

“Good night, Kitty.”

She left then, giving Harry a moment alone with his uncle.

“I heard you’ve been holding your own against Parkinson and Nott,” said Remus, sitting down on the comfortable couch. “I’m glad you’re standing up for yourself, but don’t do anything that will get you detention.”

“I don’t know why they’re so mean,” said Harry, joining him.

“They could be jealous,” said Remus.

“Of me?” asked Harry, incredulous. “Because I’m famous? I don’t even want to be. I just want to be a normal kid.”

“Maybe it’s your fame,” said Remus. “Or maybe it’s the close bonds you have with your friends. It’s obvious you all love each other. You have friendships other kids can only dream of.”

“I think Pansy bullies Kitty because she’s a werewolf,” said Harry, laying his head on Remus’ shoulder.

“That’s a strong possibility,” said Remus. “Which is why I’m glad Kitty has such wonderful friends. I don’t know what I would’ve done without your parents and Sirius.”

“And Peter,” said Harry. “Before he betrayed you…”

Remus nodded. “Yes, there was a time when Peter was our friend. But… sometimes people change, and not for the better.”

They were quiet for a few moments, until Remus gently nudged him. “It’s time for you to go to bed, Prongslet. There’s a strong possibility you have a Transfiguration quiz tomorrow.”

Harry groaned, despite the fact that he loved Minnie’s class. “Good night, Uncle Moony.”

“Good night, Harry.”

* * *

Remus watched the footsteps labelled ‘Harry Potter’ as they entered the Gryffindor common room, and collided with “Ronald Weasley”, “Neville Longbottom”, “Hermione Granger”, and “Ginevra Weasley”. 

In the corner of the common room he noticed “Lee Jordan”, “Fred Weasley”, and “George Weasley”, no doubt plotting something comical, whilst “Percival Weasley” approached them from behind.

Chuckling to himself, he checked the remainder of the castle. Two new names, which Remus recognized as Aurors, had appeared in the Entrance Hall, and while “Victoria McGrath” left the castle and was walking towards the front gates, presumably to disapparate, her partner had gone upstairs. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” said Remus as the name reached the entrance to his office.

“How can you tell if you’re not even looking?” Sirius asked from the doorway.

Remus looked up and grinned. “Because you’re my husband, and you always look handsome.”

“So you saw me coming,” said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Remus and planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I was making sure your godson and niece made it back to their dorms,” Remus explained, as the two relaxed on the couch together. He was glad to be in Sirius’ arms again. They only saw each other once or twice a week these days. 

“How did they do?” he asked.

“Quite well, considering they’re thirteen and it was their first attempt,” said Remus. “Together, they managed to chase off the boggart dementor.”

“I hate that that’s their greatest fear,” said Sirius, glancing at the corner where Remus had stowed the rattling trunk. “It’s probably mine, too. I haven’t faced a boggart in years.”

“Actually,” said Remus. “Harry’s isn’t just afraid of Dementors. When my third years faced the boggart, and Harry’s turn came ‘round, it turned into Vernon Dursley.”

Sirius gave him an incredulous look. “Dursley? That pig!”

“That’s exactly what Harry thought, because he turned it into a pig in a mustache,” Remus told him.

The taller man burst into laughter. “That’s brilliant! He never ceases to amaze me!”

When he calmed down, though, Sirius looked solemn. “The fact that Vernon Dursley still haunts him only further convinces me of what a horrible person he is.”

“At least Harry will never have to go back there,” said Remus.

Sirius nodded. “I do wonder, though, if breaking that spell Lily helped create was a good idea or not.”

“We’ll never know,” said Remus. “All we can do is protect him in every other way possible. Lily wouldn’t have wanted him to grow up on Privet Drive.”

“I know,” said Sirius, yawning. “I, uh, asked Minerva if I could stay here tonight. With you.”

Remus kissed him on the lips. “Good. My bed has been very cold the past few nights.”


	7. Marauding in the Name of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time!
> 
> EXAMS are OVER. And I've definitely aced all but one class. The last one doesn't know how to do computer things so I've no clue what I received. All I know is I'm either going to set the curve or kill it, which means my classmates will either love me or hate me.
> 
> I hope you lot ace your exams and reach your milestones, too!
> 
> Also:
> 
> Attention fellow fanfic readers: You're invited to the Discord Server Beta On It: https://discord.gg/GvDkjxb. Here you can interact with me, my beta and fellow ficwriter Leahcar260, and other readers. Come join us!

“Honeydukes,” said Kitty, responding to Draco’s question of where they should go first.

“It’s going to be packed,” said Draco.

“Which is why we should go there first,” said Kitty. “Get it out of the way, and then explore the rest of the village.”

“But then we’ll have to carry around our bags of sweets for the rest of the trip,” Neville said.

Kitty paused. “I hadn’t thought of that. Shrieking Shack first, then.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her. “Really?”

“What? I know it’s not actually haunted,” said Kitty. “But it’s a piece of our family’s history. I think we should at least see it.”

“Uh-oh,” said Ron. “Looks like no one told the dementors that it’s a Hogsmeade weekend.”

They had finally reached the gates of the school, and sure enough, a dark creature floated on either side of the arch, held back by two Patronus’ - a cat and a bird that Kitty recognized as a finch. Likewise, McGonagall and Flitwick were collecting Hogsmeade forms from the third years as they left the school.

Kitty shuddered as they walked closer.

“Don’t worry,” said Ron, putting an arm around her shoulders. “I packed some chocolate just in case.”

She smiled. “You’re a genius, Ron.”

“So I’ve been told,” said Ron.

“Yeah? When?” Kitty jested.

“Five seconds ago.”

Kitty laughed as she handed her form to McGonagall, and it wasn’t until moments later, when they were further from the dementors, that she hadn’t even felt their effects.

Even though she felt fine, Kitty accepted a piece of chocolate from Ron, enjoying it as they walked to the post office.

“Look, the beast has been released!” Pansy cried as she and her band passed by. “What are you going to the post office for? To write a letter to your cousin? Or, I suppose she’d be your aunt, wouldn’t she, Malfoy?”

“Who is she talking about?” asked Neville.

“Bellatrix Lestrange, you dumb-bottom,” said Millicent. “Didn’t you know your best friends are related to You-Know-Who’s number one follower?”

Neville glared at them. “Didn’t you know that all of us purebloods are related? Which means you and me and the Weasleys are all distant cousins, too.”

“Yeah,” said Ron. “Come get a hug, cousins!”

Kitty laughed as Neville and Ron approached Pansy and the other Slytherins, arms wide open, with stupid grins on their faces.

“Yuck!” cried Pansy, as Millicent shrieked. All of them, Crabbe and Goyle included, ran off.

When their laughter died down, Kitty waved them all together. 

“I’ve got a brilliant idea for a prank,” Kitty said. “But it’s going to cost a few sickles.”

“What’s your plan?” asked Harry, a rare mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Follow me,” she said, leading them into the post office to enact her evil plan.

* * *

After the post office, they visited the Shrieking Shack.

Kitty stared at the tiny old shack, wondering what it must have been like to sneak out every full moon for seven years. Remus’ life had been so different than her own.

He’d lived his life believing he was a monster, that he could never be loved. He’d hidden his lycanthropy, but Kitty treated hers as a disease. She was open about it, and had been taught to never let it control her life. 

Most of the wizarding world was more open to werewolves now. People more understanding and compassionate. There would always be jerks like Pansy, of course. Her treatment of Kitty made her wonder who the real monster was between the two of them.

“Hey, Kit,” said Ron, nudging her. “We’re going to the Three Broomsticks. You coming?”

“Yeah,” said Kitty, blinking as her mind refocused on her friends.

After a round of butterbeers and some biscuits, they headed out to shop. 

There was Dervish and Banges, where Neville bought some weird glass instrument that would supposedly help him with his plants. At Gladrag’s Wizardwear, Draco bought Hermione a scarf, which she had been in desperate need of. All of them restocked on quills, ink, and parchment at Scivenshaft’s Quill Shop.

Finally, they stepped inside Zonko’s Joke Shop for the first time. It was everything Kitty had ever dreamed of and more. She almost didn’t want to leave, but they had one more stop.

After making their purchases of pranks and tricks, they followed their noses to Honeydukes. 

Although she wanted to try one of everything, Kitty kept her self-control and picked out a sweet she knew she loved (cauldron cakes), one she’d been dying to try (Chocoballs), and one that Fred and George had dared her to get (Pepper Imps).

Harry picked out some fudge, licorice wands, and an assortment of toffee.

And then it was time to go. The sun was going down. Nearby, Remus kept checking his watch. Other professors appeared suddenly, as if to be silent reminders that they had a curfew. Reluctantly, the students turned to the castle and began walking.

* * *

“Good morning, my love.”

Remus groaned and rolled over. “Can’t be morning yet.”

“It can, and it is,” said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him close. He kissed his bare shoulder. “And as much as I’d like to keep you here, you’re expected at breakfast, and I have to get to the office.”

“Why do we have jobs again?” asked Remus, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“To keep us sane, I thought,” said Sirius. “Or is that just me?”

Remus rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. 

“How did the children like Hogsmeade?” asked Sirius.

“Just as much as us, though they didn’t raise hell like you and James did,” said Remus, putting on his robes.

Sirius sighed. “Well, Lily would be proud.”

“Of who? Harry, for inheriting her self-control, or of us for raising him properly?”

“Both… but mostly the second one.” 

Remus turned to see a smirk on his husband’s face. “Be safe, Padfoot.”

“And you, too, Moony,” said Sirius. 

They kissed and went their separate ways - Remus to the Great Hall and Sirius to Dumbledore’s office to Floo.

He arrived just in time for the mail to arrive. The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of him just as he sat down.

“Anything interesting today?” asked Professor Flitwick.

“Hmm, let’s see…” said Remus, checking the headlines. “The goblins are still refusing to comment about-”

A very loud, very familiar voice echoing through the hall interrupted him. 

“OH, SHE’S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW,” The voice, which sounded like Kitty, sang. “OH, SHE’S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW!”

“Oh, it seems Miss Parkinson has received a Howler,” said Flitwick. “I had no idea it was her birthday.”

“It isn’t,” Remus said, noticing the look of disdain on Pansy’s face as she plugged her ears.

“OH, SHE’S A JOLLY GOOD FELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO-”

“Oh, my,” said Flitwick. “Someone has a strong set of lungs.”

“-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!”

The hall relaxed as the note seemingly finished.

“WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY!!”

“Do Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode each have one as well?” asked Remus.

“It would seem so,” said McGonagall.

And for the next five minutes, the hall was forced to listen to ridiculous jingles as each Slytherin opened them. 

Nott’s song, sung by a voice that sounded like Ronald, began, “GOOD MORNING TO YOU, YOU LIVE IN A ZOO…”

Crabbe and Goyle stupidly opened theirs at the same time, which turned out each to be Harry and Draco singing their own version of the school song. Harry’s was slow and deep, while Draco’s was extremely fast and high-pitched.

Bulstrode refused to open hers, and the hall never found out what the last song was. Instead, they were treated to the screams and wails of what had to be Hermione and Neville combined.

“Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for waking everyone up,” said Flitwick to Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Howler from me:
> 
> WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS  
WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS  
WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS  
AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR
> 
> To my best friend and beta, Leahcar260, I wish you the happiest Hanukkah. 
> 
> And Happy Holidays to anyone celebrating other December holidays. They're all beautiful, in my opinion.


	8. Happiest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are past the halfway point!
> 
> Unless I end up combining or splitting chapters, but for now the goal is 14, and we will hopefully hit that before the end of the semester.
> 
> By the way - to all of my readers, I'm sure some of you have been seeing this message in the notes of my stories:
> 
> Attention fellow fanfic readers: You're invited to the Discord Server Beta On It: https://discord.gg/GvDkjxb. Here you can interact with me, my beta and fellow ficwriter Leahcar260, and other readers. Come join us!
> 
> I just wanted to tell you guys that this is not fake. It's not clickbait or anything. It is a real invitation from myself and my beta, Leahcar260 (who, by the way, recently updated her own story, McGonagall's Girl. It's a super amazing fic so go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593176/chapters/33725778). Leahcar and I decided we wanted to connect with our readers and fellow fanfiction writers in a new and different way. 
> 
> On our discord server you can talk with both of us. We have a lot of content that we'll only be posting on our discord, including discussions about our fics and the reasons we wrote characters a certain way. We'll announce when new chapters and new fics are on the way, and sometimes we'll even post sneak peeks of those chapters. 
> 
> We also want to hear from you. We have several channels to open up discussions about our fanfictions, which are always open to constructive criticism, but also about various fandoms, from MCU to Harry Potter to RWBY. 
> 
> I think the best part about this server is not just us connecting with our readers, or vice-versa, it's that we're all connecting with fanfiction readers from around the world. I don't know about you lot, but until I met Leahcar, I was very much alone in my love of fanfiction. This is such an awesome community, and we want to know it even better. 
> 
> So, please, come check out our discord, Beta On It. (Invite link is above).
> 
> And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Ready, Freddie?” asked George as the team sat down in the locker room, dressed in their Quidditch robes.

“Is that a question, Georgie?” Fred replied.

“You’re right,” said Fred. “We’re always ready…”

“To play Quidditch…”

“In a bloody storm…”

“With low visibility…”

“And a high chance of hail and lightning.”

“I like that confidence,” said Wood. “Even if it’s full of sarcasm. And you, Harry? Are you ready for the first match of the season?”

Harry nodded. He was prepared, certainly, but he silently wished that Kitty could watch the game. Unfortunately, she, Remus, and the twins, Merric and Embry, would all miss the game thanks to the full moon.

Having entered his N.E.W.T. levels, Merric had decided to retire from the Quidditch team to focus on his studies. The new Chaser had not yet been revealed, and most of the school was excited, or at least curious, to find out who it was. Some (mostly Slytherins) joked that they hadn’t actually found a replacement, and that the new Chaser was a plant attached to a broom with spellotape.

As thunder cracked outside, Harry decided Kitty probably wasn’t missing much.

“Right, team,” said Oliver. “Our first match! Forget what happened last year-”

“You mean that time nobody won because they cancelled the last game?” asked Fred.

“And you were ready to row with McGonagall?” Alicia added.

“Which probably would have had you banned from the team for… ever?” Angelina finished.

“Yes, that,” said Oliver, exasperated. “Forget all that. This is a new year. A new cup-”

“That’s still in slimy Slytherin hands,” said George.

“But!” cried Oliver. “We’ve got our secret weapon-”

“If you’re talking about Harry, he’s not really a secret,” said Katie. “Everyone saw him play last year.”

Oliver sighed heavily, pinching his nose. “Look, let’s just win this game with at least a hundred-point lead. Start off strong, all right?”

“Got it!” cried the team, just before the sky loosed another bolt of lightning that shook the walls around them.

“One more thing,” said Wood. “Let’s try to win without any of us dying, yeah?”

* * *

A familiar scent filled Harry’s nostrils as he breathed in deeply. A clean, fresh scent.

He was in the hospital wing. Again.

Harry opened his eyes, quickly taking in his surroundings. The curtain was drawn, for privacy, most likely. On one side of his bed was Narcissa, scribbling notes in a journal with a handwritten title, _Lessons, Age 3_. On the other side was Sirius, unfocused eyes staring at Bellatrix Lestrange’s face on the Daily Prophet front page in his left hand. His right hand was wrapped around Remus, who was fast asleep, his head resting on his husband’s shoulder.

Remus had a new, long scratch on his neck.

“What happened?” Harry asked, startling Sirius. Remus, too, stiffened and opened his eyes.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright,” said Remus.

“You fell,” Sirius answered. “Those damn dementors went after you and the Hufflepuff Chaser. They shouldn’t have been anywhere near the pitch. Cissy and I cast our Patronus’ but they didn’t reach you in time.”

“You won the game, though,” said Remus. “You caught the Snitch before you fell.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “No, I mean… what happened to you?”

Remus’ hand immediately moved to cover the scratch on his neck.

“It’s nothing…” said Remus. “I was distracted yesterday and forgot to take the last dose of Wolfsbane. It was just a bit stressful.”

“You never forget,” said Harry. His chest panged with guilt. “Was it because of me?”

“No, of course not,” Remus assured him. “It wasn’t your fault, love.”

“Did you go with them?” Harry asked Sirius.

“No, I was with you,” Sirius admitted, looking as guilty as Harry felt.

Remus sighed. “I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve hurt myself.”

“If I had been with you…”

“If you had been there last night,” said Narcissa. “You probably wouldn’t be here right now. Either Remus would have accidentally hurt you in his werewolf form, or he would have hexed you when the sun rose because you didn’t stay with Harry like he asked.”

“She’s not wrong,” said Remus, while Sirius frowned.

“And Harry, darling, you’re thirteen,” said Narcissa. “In no way are you responsible for your uncles and their actions. Remus not taking his potion is no one’s fault. He was stressed, and it happens to everyone. And in my opinion, Sirius made the right decision to stay with you.”

“You’re right, Cissy,” said Sirius.

Narcissa smiled. “Now, I’d best be off. The daycare isn’t going to run itself.”

“Thank you for picking up Kitty this morning,” said Remus. “Regulus didn’t want to leave me.”

“Any time, Remus,” said Narcissa. “Say hello to Draco for me. And Molly asked if you would remind the twins that she will cut their allowance if they break any detention records this year.”

“Will do,” said Remus.

“Those are Marauder records you’re talking about,” said Sirius as his cousin slipped through the curtains.

Behind the chair Narcissa had been sitting in was a blanket wrapped around what seemed to be sticks and twigs.

“What is that?” asked Harry, turning to his uncles.

“Your broom,” said Sirius. “After you fell, it flew straight into the Whomping Willow.”

Harry’s eyes widened, his head snapping back to look at the pile of twigs again. He blinked as tears began to form.

“We’re so sorry, Prongslet,” said Remus, laying a hand on Harry’s. 

“We’ve ordered you a new one,” said Sirius. “It’ll arrive next week. A new broom takes some getting used to, but I’m sure you’ll break it in quickly.”

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes. “Thank you. I’m gonna miss my Nimbus, though.”

“That’s alright,” said Sirius. “Your first broom is always special. Right, Remus?”

“Yes, I remember mine quite well,” said Remus, while Sirius and Harry looked at each other in surprise. “I’ll never find one that cleans the floors better than my first broom.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Hardy-har-har.”

* * *

“Expecto Patronum!” cried Kitty, for the third time.

A blue wave streamed out of the tip of her wand, effectively forming a wall between her and the boggart dementor. The creature retreated slightly.

It was the middle of December, and their third Patronus lesson. Unfortunately, neither of them had managed to progress much since the previous month.

“Your turn, Harry,” said Remus, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the memory he’d chosen - his first meeting with Neville. When his eyes opened, Harry saw that Kitty’s spell was over, and the boggart dementor had turned its attention to him.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry cried, his wand raised. Just like with Kitty, an incorporeal wave swept towards the boggart dementor, forcing it to retreat, but not by much. 

When the blue wisps had finally dissipated, the boggart dementor still floated eerily in front of its cupboard. 

Harry flinched as he heard his mother’s scream in his head again, until Remus waved his wand and the boggart was forced back into the cupboard, which banged shut.

“Are you both alright?” asked Remus, holding out some chocolate for each of them.

“Mm-hmm,” said Harry.

“I’m fine,” said Kitty. “A bit frustrated, though. How are we supposed to fend off a real dementor if we can’t even take down an imposter?”

“Practice, and the right memory, are the keys to mastering this spell,” said Remus. “I understand how difficult this is. For the longest time, I never thought I’d be able to perform a spell like this, but after I came to Hogwarts, I made friends… and some of the happiest memories of my life…”

Kitty and Harry sat down in nearby chairs with their chocolate as they listened. Remus didn’t often open up about his past, making this a rare treat.

“But after James and Lily died, and Sirius went to prison,” he continued. “I suddenly had nothing. All of my memories from school felt tainted, at first because I believed Sirius had betrayed us… and they remained that way when I learned the truth. For the longest time I couldn’t cast the Patronus charm at all, until I made new, stronger happy memories.”

“What memory do you think of now?” asked Harry. “When you’re casting the Patronus Charm?”

Remus blushed a little. “Ah, my wedding day. I can’t ever remember being happier. Before that, it was the memory of my friends transforming into Animagi for the first time, and knowing that they’d done it for me.”

Kitty frowned. “People can really lose the ability to cast a Patronus?”

“If they can’t find anything to be happy about, yes,” said Remus quietly.

Harry couldn’t imagine Remus being so sad. He remembered the first time he’d met him. He was so kind and gentle, even when he was admonishing Sirius. He smiled at the memory of their first night at Hogwarts, when the two of them had given Harry a bath and good food, and told him he never had to go back to the Dursleys.

The thought of it filled him with joy beyond his comprehension. It was the first time he ever remembered being happy.

“I want to try again,” Harry said, suddenly.

Remus studied his face, and smiled. “All right, then. One more time for tonight.”

Harry stood up and faced the cupboard. “Ready.”

It opened, revealing the boggart dementor once more.

“Let the memory fill you,” said Remus. 

So Harry did. 

_“...then where am I going to live?” Harry had once asked._

_“With Remus and I, of course,” Sirius had replied confidently. Without hesitation._

_“We want you to know that we love you very much,” Remus had told him later. _

And despite not knowing love for a very long time, Harry had recognized it in Remus and Sirius’ eyes. 

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” 

A four-legged creature of pure light burst out of Harry’s wand and pounced at the boggart dementor, which retreated back into its cupboard. Remus, Harry, and Kitty watched in amazement as the patronus trotted back to Harry, as though looking for approval from its master.

“A wolf cub,” whispered Remus. 

Harry grinned. “I did it.”

A tear slipped down Remus cheek. “Yeah, you did.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kitty commented.

And just as she said that, the wolf cub bowed to Harry and bounded away, vanishing.

“Would you like to try again, Kitty?” asked Remus. 

Kitty nodded, and took Harry’s place. Despite his exhaustion from casting the spell, he gave her an encouraging smile. She returned it, before her brow furrowed in determination.

“Ready,” she said.

The cupboard opened. The dementor drew towards her.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” 

From the tip of her wand came not a wolf cub, like Harry, but a large, silver butterfly. With its intricate wings, it fluttered towards the boggart dementor, pushing it back into its cupboard. 

Remus locked the cupboard, and the butterfly flew back to Kitty, landed upon her finger.

“I… I thought mine would be a wolf, too,” said Kitty. 

“Being a werewolf doesn’t mean you’re Patronus will be one, too,” said Remus. “Mine is, because all of my life I believed that I was a monster.”

“But you’re not,” Harry told him.

“I know,” said Remus, sitting down.

Kitty’s patronus vanished suddenly, and she frowned, but sat down with Harry across from Remus.

“I’m not sure why my Patronus is still a wolf,” said Remus. “Perhaps because it’s a part of me that I’ve come to accept, and somewhat embrace. It’s not something I’m ashamed of anymore.”

“I always thought mine would be a stag,” said Harry. “But I’m glad it’s a wolf cub. It fits better with yours being a wolf and Sirius’ being a dog, and you are my parents, so…”

Remus’ eyes sparkled with pride. “You’ll still always be Prongslet, just so you know.” He turned to Kitty. “As for you, Kitty, what do you think your patronus tells you about yourself?”

“I think part of it is because of my dad,” said Kitty. “When I was little, he used to take me to this meadow in the springtime. It was always covered in flowers of every color you can imagine. I remember running through it and watching the butterflies crop up and flutter about. It was magical.”

Remus nodded. “Butterflies usually mean that their master is confident. They believe in themselves and their dreams. They can become anything they want to be.”

The room was silent for a moment, each of its three occupants deep in thought.

“What is my dad’s?” asked Kitty. “I’ve never seen it.”

“He tends to use an incorporeal one,” said Remus. “Some of his coworkers teased him about it.”

“Why? Is his a butterfly, too?” asked Harry, earning a glare from Kitty. “What? Butterflies aren’t exactly the manliest of Patronus’.”

Remus chuckled. “Actually, it’s a cat.”

“A cat?” asked Kitty. “Like Professor McGonagall?”

“No, their Patronus’ don’t look exactly the same. Hers is striped. His is solid,” said Remus. “He’s had it since the war, at least. My theory is he wanted to annoy Sirius, and he knew Sirius’ Patronus was a dog.”

Kitty cackled.

“That’s… the ultimate prank,” said Harry. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I don’t mean that he did it intentionally,” said Remus. “At the time, Sirius was rebelling against his parents, which meant pushing Regulus away. So, Regulus rebelled against everything his brother stood for, even subconsciously.”

“He rebelled against dogs!” chortled Kitty. “And then he was turned into a dog-like creature! The irony!”

Harry stared at her, horrified.

“I hadn’t thought about that,” said Remus, with a small grin. “You’ll have to tell them both someday. In the meantime, it’s past curfew. I’ll walk you both back to your dorms.”

And so Harry and Kitty, exhausted but proud, followed their uncle into the corridor.


	9. Mother Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of ya'll were mad that I didn't write out the entire ceremony for Remus and Sirius' wedding... so here is my attempt to make amends. Please don't expect every wedding to get this much attention, though. This one was special.
> 
> By the way, my good friend and beta reader, Leahcar260 is now Monoceros260. She's also working on the next chapter in my favorite Harry Potter story, [McGonagall's Girl!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593176/chapters/33725778) Go check it out!

"Hmm," Kitty hummed as she scanned the shelves of trinkets. "No…"

Harry held up a book. "How about this?"

Kitty shook her head. "I want this gift to be special."

Harry looked a little insulted.

"Not that books aren't special," Kitty said. "But this is their wedding… a book doesn't really cut it."

Kitty bit her lip. This was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas, and she still didn't have a wedding gift for her father and Ruth. She'd considered everything. Cookbooks? Ruth didn't really cook. Something with Herbology or Potions? Daddy wasn't really a brewer. Jewelry? Neither of them wore any.

_Why is this so hard?_ Kitty thought.

"What about a photo album?" Asked Ron. 

Kitty sighed. "I don't have enough photos. If I was Harry, I could just draw them and stuff."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You could write instead."

Kitty looked at her. "I'm not sure I have time to write a whole book."

"Not a book," said Hermione. "Just letters. One for their wedding, then their one year anniversary, then their five year anniversary, ten year, and so on. You could do their birthdays, too. My aunt did something similar. She wrote a letter for him every year on his birthday, and gave them all to him when he turned eighteen."

Kitty stared at her. "That. Is. Genius. Will you help me pick out some parchment?"

"Of course," Hermione said, following her over to the stationary section. 

With Hermione's help, Kitty picked out a special set of stationary with a starprint. She wondered if the stars were accurate. Her father was named after one, after all.

Hermione gave her pointers and ideas the entire way back to the castle, and Kitty went straight to the library to set to work. She had long since stopped studying in the Slytherin common room. Pansy liked to make annoying noises and talk extremely loud every time Kitty tried to concentrate on anything. 

This was actually an improvement - in their first year she was always trying to do some mean prank, like switching Kitty’s shampoo with a potion that turned hair green or hide all of her socks. Pansy, however, lacked finesse and creativity, and Kitty could always tell when Pansy had done something, and it helped that Aurora usually ratted on her. 

Pansy’s lack of success and the ever-growing loyalty of Daphne and Tracey had led to her all but giving up on the stupid pranks. She was by no means nice, but she was certainly more bearable as a roommate than she had been.

Sitting down in a quiet corner of the library, Kitty pulled out some normal parchment - there was no way she was going to write her first draft on the fancy star parchment she’d just bought - and set to work. 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Congratulations on getting married! I’m so happy for both of you - all of us, really. I’m so honored to be your flower girl, and to wear a special dress that matches Ruth’s - I can’t even find a word to express how happy I am. Ruth, I love you, and I want you to know that I started to see you as my Mum quite a while ago…”_

_After she finished the first letter, Kitty closed her eyes and imagined their lives six months into the future. She would be at Hogwarts for most of that time. She decided to write a letter addressed only to him, to be opened on June 25 - Daddy’s birthday. Then she wrote another letter for Ruth, to be opened on September 12 - her birthday. _

_The words flowed from her mind through her arm and onto the paper. After writing for their birthdays, she wrote a letter for their first anniversary, their first “fight,” their second anniversary, their fifth anniversary, tenth, twentieth. Each time, she pictured what their lives would be like. The last letter she wrote was addressed: _Do Not Open Without Express Permission._ This one was for a special occasion, and Kitty wasn’t sure it would ever happen._

_Just as she was about to start her final drafts on the starprint parchment, Madam Pince kicked her out of the library. It was nearly curfew. _

_Kitty trudged down to her common room, passing Professor Snape on the way._

_“And what have you been up to, Miss Black?”_

_“Mundane things, Professor,” said Kitty. “Writing letters.”_

_Unfazed, Snape walked on. _

_Just to be on the safe side, Kitty checked her bed for a Pansy prank before falling into it that night._

* * *

_“They’re all finished?” asked Harry on the train two days later._

_“Yup,” said Kitty, patting her bag, which contained the parcel of letters she’d written. _

_“Just don’t let Hedwig see them,” Harry commented. “I tried to hand deliver a letter once, and she gave me the cold shoulder for a week.”_

_The others laughed. _

_“She is lovely, though, isn’t she?” Luna said on Harry’s other side. Hedwig was perched on Harry’s shoulder, enjoying Luna’s gentle strokes. “I’m sorry I can’t make it to the wedding.”_

_“That’s alright,” said Harry. “I hope you have fun in Russia. Dress warm.”_

_Luna giggled. “I have some new drawings. Do you want to see them?”_

_Kitty mentally sighed and turned away as Harry nodded eagerly. She knew he and Luna would be lost in their own little world of art for awhile._

_“My parents are very excited,” said Hermione. “This will be the second magical wedding they’ve attended.”_

_“So is Mum, and she’s been to tons,” said Ron. “Even Bill and Charlie are coming home for this.”_

_“I don’t think anyone is as excited as Kitty,” said Neville. _

_“You’re right,” said Kitty, trying and failing to hold in a squeal. “I can barely hold it in. I mean, Ruth has always been part of the family, but now it’s going to be official. And the wedding is going to be so special. Just like when Remus and Sirius got married.”_

_“Won’t it be bigger?” asked Neville._

_“Yes, there is a bigger wedding party,” said Kitty. “And there’s more guests than Remus and Sirius had. But not by much.”_

_“Either way, it’s going to be brilliant,” said Ron._

* * *

_“Kitty, if you bounce much more, you’ll break your heels.”_

_“Sorry, Augusta,” said Kitty, trying to hold still._

_Narcissa tsked and bent slightly to adjust Kitty’s tiara. Only Ruth and Kitty were wearing tiaras. The other members of the bridal party wore flowers in their hair. _

_Kitty thanked Narcissa and then looked around the entrance hall of the church. Remus, the best man, was attempting to flatten Harry’s hair, a fruitless effort. Sirius, a groomsman, stood next to him, smirking. _

_“Give up, Remy. No one’s going to mind if the ring bearer’s hair is a bit messy.”_

_The third groomsmen was a nervous-looking auror named Liam Bradley. Kitty had always found him nice, and he certainly got on well with Ruth, seeing how they both specialized in potions and Herbology._

_The Maid of Honor was a Healer named Winfrey, who Ruth worked with and had become close to after she’d finished her training. Narcissa and Maddy were the other two bridesmaids._

_Daddy, of course, was already at the altar, and all the guests were seated in the pews. _

_Augusta, who had planned the wedding with Molly, was now directing them all in their line order before the double doors into the sanctuary. _

_First was Remus and Winfrey, then Sirius and Narcissa, then Maddy and Liam (who were blushing at each other). Behind them was Harry, and then Kitty._

_“Alright, now, be sure to count just like we rehearsed,” said Augusta. “The bride will be here in a moment.”_

_A door opened down the corridor and Kitty turned._

_“Come along, dear,” said Molly’s voice. _

_Kitty gasped. There stood Ruth Zwitterly, soon to be Ruth Black, dressed in a sparkling white, strapless gown. On the skirt of the gown was a large embroidered butterfly that matched Kitty’s dress. _

_Kitty knew that under that skirt were strappy gold heels, just like the ones on Kitty’s feet. Around her neck was a gold chain with an amethyst, once again matching Kitty. Her hair was swept to one side, resting on one shoulder, and on her head was a jeweled tiara. _

_The one major difference in their appearance was what they held in their gloved hands - Ruth carried a bouquet of purple and gold flowers, while Kitty carried a gold basket full of purple petals._

_Ruth smiled widely at Kitty, who grinned back._

_“Is everyone ready?” asked Augusta._

_They all nodded. Excitement buzzed through every vein in Kitty’s body._

_The doors opened, and the music began. Slowly, on an eight-count, each of the pairs crossed the threshold. Finally, it was Harry’s turn._

_Kitty counted in her mind - four eight-counts, because she had to wait until Harry reached the altar - and stepped forward. The music changed abruptly, but Kitty had expected this. Just like at rehearsal, the wedding march announced the arrival of the flower girl and the bride. _

_Kitty took a deep breath and began her slow approach to the altar. Her smile widened as soon as she saw her father, nearly causing her to forget her job. She reached into her basket and threw petals onto the aisle behind her. With each step, she grew closer, until, finally, she stood before Daddy._

_He bent to hug her._

_“I love you, Kitten,” he whispered._

_“Love you, too, Daddy,” she replied._

_He gasped, and Kitty looked up. She followed his gaze. Ruth, arm in arm with her father, now stood on the threshold, and Daddy’s jaw had dropped (along with nearly everyone in the hall). Kitty grinned and took her place in front of Winfrey._

_Finally, Ruth and Mr. Zwitterly reached them. Kitty just barely heard her new grandfather’s words as he passed Ruth’s hand to Daddy’s._

_“Just remember, son, I know about a hundred different poisons…”_

_“Dad!” Ruth hissed. _

_Mr. Zwitterly laughed, and stepped away to sit with his wife. He winked at Kitty._

_The preacher went through a rather long speech that Kitty tried very hard to pay attention to. Her mind and eyes kept wandering, though, from the different people in the pews (she swore that was Snape in the back row) to the glistening chandelier above them. _

_She was given a few pokes in the back - probably a combination of Maddy and Narcissa - which silently meant, “Keep your eyes on the bride and groom.”_

_She looked at her father just in time to hear him give his vow, followed by Ruth. _

_“Do you, Regulus Arcturus Black,” the preacher said, “take Ruth Josephine Zwitterly to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold…”_

_Kitty recited the words in her head, knowing them by heart now. _

_“I do,” said Daddy, clear as day. Kitty’s heart sang._

_“And do you, Ruth Josephine Zwitterly…”_

_Moments later, Kitty heard her new mother’s voice say those two words: “I do.”_

_“Then you may kiss the bride.”_

_A cheer rose up in the crowd, but none were louder than Kitty. When her parents broke apart, they extended their arms to Kitty, who ran to their embrace. _

_“And do you, Kirsten Aimee Black,” said the preacher, and the hall was suddenly silent. Kitty looked up at the mischievous smile on the preacher’s face. “Take Ruth Josephine Black to be your loving mother, to love and respect for all the days of your life?”_

_“I do!” Kitty cried. This wasn’t in the rehearsal._

_“And do you, Ruth Josephine Black, take Kirsten Aimee Black as your loving daughter, to care for and protect for all the days of your life?”_

_“I do,” said Ruth, with such strong conviction that Kitty nearly burst into tears. Instead, she locked her arms around her new mother’s waist. Ruth returned the embrace, kissing her on the top of the head as applause erupted once more across the hall._

_“I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Regulus Black, and their daughter, Kirsten!” cried the preacher, and the applause turned to cheers._

_And so, with their daughter between them, the bride and groom walked down the aisle together, as one happy family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniff* I'm not crying, you're crying!
> 
> No lie, though, I really did cry while writing this.


	10. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies - this is not a new chapter. It is an exposition of sorts. I have compiled short bios on five side characters that I hope you will find interesting. I call them the Fab Five.
> 
> An actual chapter will be coming in the next week. I have been busy and stressed with work, schoolwork, and the world trying to set itself on fire.
> 
> I worked very hard on this exposition. Please leave a comment with any ideas you have for these characters.

**Blaise Zabini**

Blaise is the only friendly one of Draco’s roommates, and his presence at the other boy’s side may be the only reason Theodore Nott is not as vicious as Pansy. He is the treasurer of SPEW, the club which solidified the bond he has with Harry & Co. Initially stoic, he often came off as intimidating.

He was the one who urged Draco to ask Hermione to the Valentine Dance, and paid for it when Hermione paired him up with Ginny.When Ginny did not attend, he was given two dates: Tracey and Daphne. At the dance, it was revealed that Blaise is gay. After this, he became much more open with his classmates.

Blaise is fiercely loyal to the other members of SPEW. He is also a very talented and studious wizard, on par with Harry, who he has tied with for third in marks every year since first year. His favorite subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, probably for the same reason that many girls favor it. He is closest to Draco, but Blaise also has an amicable relationship with Harry, though some (mostly Daphne) believe Blaise’s feelings are not quite platonic. 

**Daphne Greengrass**

Daphne, one of Kitty’s roommates, is a fun-loving and outgoing witch, much like Kitty herself. Unlike Kitty, Daphne embraces her feminine side, wearing make-up and cute accessories almost every day. Daphne goes both ways in relationships, though she doesn’t really label herself. She is a good judge of character and quite perceptive, having figured out on her own that Blaise was gay. She is acutely aware of all of her friends likes and dislikes, and seems to know a little bit about everyone. 

Her favorite subject is Divination, even though she isn’t fond of Trelawney, Lavender, or Parvati. She is a team player, and will congratulate anybody who is doing well. She was hesitant to join SPEW, but has no regrets about it.

**Tracey Davis**

Tracey, Kitty’s other roommate, is always seen alongside Daphne, and she is often seen as a follower next to her gregarious best friend. Tracey shares a few interests with Daphne, such as makeup and Divination. Her favorite subject is actually Potions, because of her talent for it. She loves study groups, and learns better with conversation, much to Hermione’s chagrin.

When she isn’t with Daphne, Tracey can be found in the hospital wing, helping Madam Pomfrey. She doesn't have any romantic interests at the moment, but she has stated she prefers girls.

**Fay Dunbar**

Fay is very timid and shy, but she is also the sweetest of the five. Her inner Gryffindor is shown almost immediately in her first appearance, when she tries to go head-to-head with Pansy. Though she ends up crying, her supportive new friends cheer her up, and she does the same for Hermione. She always wants to do the right thing, which is why she was so quick to join SPEW. She is more than happy to be the Secretary of the club.

She spends most of her time with Sophie Roper, and sometimes Lavender and Parvati, who will defend their fellow Gryffindors against the Slytherins. Fay’s favorite subject is Charms, particularly those that cause adorable things, like making a pineapple dance. Her least favorite and worst subject is History of Magic. 

**Sophie Roper**

Sophie believes strongly in justice, making her a perfect fit for Gryffindor. She loves animals and creatures of all kinds, loathing to see any of them suffer, and joining SPEW seemed a natural action for her. Like Daphne, Sophie is very supportive of any and everyone, particularly her friends. 

She loves Quidditch, Care of Magical Creatures, and her Sorceress Sophie doll, which she shares a name with. Sophie had a bit of a crush on Blaise, until she learned he prefers boys. It is unknown who she fancies now, if anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of this world wide crisis, I have heard so many fake news stories that I'm close to blocking my social media notifications and certain people in SMS. Please thoroughly research anything you hear on social media or through word of mouth. Even if someone you love and trust tells you about it, please research. Don't be paranoid. Don't be stupid. Don't cause others to get even more anxiety. Find reputable sources, and remember that many news outlets are no longer trustworthy. I've been quelling the concerns of my coworkers and friends all week because they don't know how to properly research.


	11. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have loved to call this chapter "Frenemies" but I already used that in Take A Look Through My Eyes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

“Shouldn’t she be back by now?” asked Ron.

The members of SPEW were all sitting in the SPEW headquarters, working on the homework they’d accumulated over the week. Harry was sitting across from Draco and Ron at a table in the corner of the room.

“Not necessarily,” Draco replied. “Kitty sleeps like a rock the day after the full moon.”

“Yeah, I know that,” said Ron, rolling his eyes. “But it’s already past lunch.”

Draco shrugged, and continued reading through his textbook.

“She’ll be here at half past three,” Harry assured them. “I talked to her through the mirror earlier.”

Ron nodded and looked back at his homework. “I don’t understand this!”

Draco didn’t look up. “It’s not that hard. Just-”

Ron glared. “Just because you’re great at Potions, it doesn’t mean everyone else is! Right, Neville?”

Neville glanced over from where he was tutoring Luna and Ginny in Herbology. “Huh?”

With a sigh, Draco bookmarked and closed his book. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“I don’t want your help,” said Ron. “I’ll just ask Kitty when she gets here.”

“Kitty will be exhausted,” Draco argued. “If you don’t want me to help you, then ask Hermione.”

They both looked over at Hermione, who was surrounded by their friends, Fay, Sophie, Tracey, and Daphne. The five girls were giggling over something in their textbooks..

“What could possibly be that funny in History of Magic?” asked Harry.

“Ron, Draco,” said Blaise, startling the other three boys. Sometimes Harry forgot he was there, even though he was sitting right next to him this time. “Aren’t you two supposed to be friends?”

“Um… yes?” asked Draco.

“Yeah,” Ron mumbled. 

“Great,” said Blaise. “Then Draco can tutor Ron in Potions, and Ron can tutor Draco in Care of Magical Creatures.”

“I don’t need help in Care of Magical Creatures!” Draco cried, indignantly.

Blaise and Harry shared a look, quirked eyebrows perfectly mirroring each other.

The normally pale Draco was blushing fiercely.

“Are you…” Ron said, disbelief on his face. “Failing Care of Magical Creatures?”

Draco crossed his arms. “Only a little…”

“Truthfully, you have higher marks in that class, Ron,” said Blaise. “And Draco has higher marks in Potions. So it’s a fair trade. Wouldn’t you say, Harry?”

Harry nodded solemnly. “A fair trade indeed.”

Both ginger and blonde glared at him, causing Blaise and Harry to laugh.

* * *

Kitty yawned as she opened the door to the SPEW headquarters. She followed the sound of laughter, finding the source to be Harry and Blaise (to her surprise).

“‘Lo, mates. Howzit?” she asked lazily, sitting down next to her twin cousin.

The laughter stopped abruptly, and she looked up to see both boys staring at her. 

“Sorry,” said Kitty. “Did I interrupt your date?”

“Wha-”

“That’s not-”

“Draco and Ron are here, too!”

“Take it easy!” said Kitty, giggling. “Only joking.”

But something in the opposite corner of the room immediately made Kitty feel guilty for making the joke. 

Luna had looked up from Neville’s lesson, a sad look on her face as she watched Harry and Blaise trying to shrug off the awkwardness.

“Oh, I don’t know,” said Daphne, who was fixing her lipstick. “I think you two would make a cute couple.”

“Right?!” Tracey cried.

Kitty wanted to tell Luna that Harry did like her, but after all the time he’d been spending with Blaise, there was really no telling.

“So…” said Draco. “Is our team ready to face Ravenclaw?”

“Of course!” cried Kitty, grateful to him for changing the subject.

“Pfft…” Harry rolled his eyes.

“What was that, dear cousin?” asked Kitty with steel in her voice, eyes narrowed playfully. 

“You do realize you’re sitting at a table with three Slytherins, right?” asked Blaise.

“Oh… right…” Harry seemed to be regretting his own existence.

“Come on, Harry,” said Ron. “We could totally take them.”

“Is that so?” Kitty turned her narrowed eyes to Ron, who glared back.

It didn’t take long for the five of them to burst into laughter.

“Seriously?” Neville asked from his corner with Ginny and Luna. “Some of us are actually trying to study here.”

“Sorry, Nev,” said Kitty, as the boys at her table turned back to their books. She sighed, and took out her own. “Ron, did you want any help with the Potions essay?”

“Uh… it’s alright,” said Ron, glancing sideways at Draco. “Draco said he’d help me.”

“Oh,” Kitty blinked. “That’s… nice of him.”

Draco pursed his lips. “And Ron’s helping me with Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Really?” Kitty asked, genuinely surprised that Ron and Draco were actually helping each other. Truth be told, they never seemed to be friends so much as two people who happened to be in the same friend group. Even stranger, perhaps, was the lack of reaction from Blaise and Harry. Was she the only one who thought it was weird? 

Shrugging, Kitty opened her Charms textbook and forced herself to focus on her assignment. 

After all, if Draco and Ron were suddenly getting on, then who was she to complain?

* * *

“And that concludes our daring victory against Ravenclaw,” Regulus read. He set his daughter’s letter down on his desk, and looked up at his older brother. 

“Impressive,” said Sirius, who was leaning on the front of Bradley’s desk.

“Are you complimenting the Slytherin Quidditch team?” asked Regulus in disbelief.

“Absolutely… not,” said Sirius. “I’m complimenting your daughter. She’s a brilliant beater. Have to wonder where she learnt it all.”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “So, really, you’re complimenting yourself.”

A bark of laughter answered him. “Come now, Kitty really is brilliant. She’s got a natural talent for Quidditch, and I’m proud of her.”

“So am I,” said Regulus. 

Sirius straightened and walked around the desk to Regulus. He laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, too. You’re an amazing dad, and a pretty great brother, too.”

Regulus smiled up at him. “And here I thought you kept me around because Remus liked me.”

Sirius sighed dramatically, walking back to his spot at Bradley’s desk. “Every time I try to be serious someone makes a bloody joke.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so Sirius all the time, then we wouldn’t feel the need to make jokes.”

“What?” Sirius looked confused for a moment. “Oh, I see. You’re making Sirius puns. Real funny, Reg. Very original. It’s not like James made at least one a week back in school or anything.”

Regulus was trying very hard to hold his laughter in when Bradley and McGrath walked in. 

“I thought you’d be in here,” said McGrath. 

“You’re looking for me?” asked Sirius.

“Why else would I walk halfway across the Auror department?” asked McGrath.

“Well, you could easily be here to see Bradley,” said Sirius.

McGrath quirked an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?”

Bradley paled. “Wh-why would she want to see me?”

“Because you trained together? That sort of makes you friends, doesn’t it?” Regulus offered.

“Which is exactly what I meant,” said Sirius. “But you’re absolutely right. The two of you being friends is a terrible idea.”

“What?” asked McGrath.

“Why?” asked Bradley.

“Well, Bradley’s a wimp, and you’ve scared stronger wizards than him,” Sirius explained. “Seems a bad combination.”

“Liam’s not a wimp!”

“Victoria’s not scary!”

“I think Sirius may be trying to prove a point,” said Regulus. 

“Oh,” said Bradley. “You’re trying to prove we’re actually friends, aren’t you?”

McGrath glared at Sirius. “If we weren’t partners, I’d punch you in the face.”

Sirius grimaced. “Could you not? My husband really likes my face. I mean, my gut is a much bigger target.”

McGrath facepalmed. 

Regulus decided it was time to change the subject. “So… you were looking for Sirius?” 

“Because we have work to do. Let’s go.”

And with that, McGrath stormed out of the Black-Bradley office. 

“For the record,” said Bradley. “Victoria and I are actually friends, but we try to keep our work relationship strictly professional.”

“Uh-huh…” Sirius nodded. “I hope you know this is about as professional as _I_ get.”

Bradley reached for the contents of his inbox. “And I hope you know it’s not a good idea to keep Victoria waiting.”

“BLACK!” cried McGrath, as if on cue, from some distance away. 

“Farewell, little brother,” said Sirius. “It was nice knowing you.”

Regulus hummed the Imperial Death March as Sirius left, much to the confusion of Bradley.

“It’s a Muggle song…” Regulus said. “It symbolizes death.”

Bradley nodded slowly and quickly returned to his paperwork.

After several minutes of silence, Bradley asked, “So, uh, how was your honeymoon?”


	12. What Day Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this chapter title existed long before the circumstances we're all currently living in. I only keep track of dates because of homework.
> 
> Also, I changed the last chapter title because the scenes played out a little differently than I'd planned and didn't match it anymore.
> 
> I want to update more often, but I make no promises.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried,” said Kitty, rolling her eyes at her cousin’s anxious leg bouncing. “Luna will love it.”

“I just want it to be perfect,” said Harry, glancing down at the gifts sitting on the table next to him. 

A few weeks ago, Harry had learned their new friend’s birthday: February 13th. More than that, he’d found out Luna hadn’t had an actual birthday party since her mother’s death. It had always been just her and her father, which was special, of course. 

But, like Kitty, Ron, and Hermione, Luna’s birthday happened while she was in school. It wasn’t a day she could spend with her father anymore. Kitty couldn’t imagine how lonely Luna’s birthday must have been in her first year. Naturally, Harry’s plan was to right this wrong, and make sure Luna was surrounded by friends on her birthday.

The entirety of SPEW happily joined in the party-planning. 

Blaise, being skilled in charms, and Daphne and Tracey, who both had a strong sense of style, were placed in charge of decorations.

Ron, Kitty, and Draco were to take care of the food.

Hermine, Fay, and Sophie were given the task of creating a special Fossils & Flames campaign that could be played in a few hours.

Harry, Neville, and Ginny were in charge of planning and coordinating gifts, as well as making a beautiful birthday card.

In Kitty’s opinion, it was the largest event they’d ever planned on their own. Of course, the food came from the kitchens, but the House-elves were happy to provide it. 

Now, the day had arrived, and most of the friends were gathered in SPEW headquarters, waiting.

“She’s coming,” said Hermione, having been watching the map, which they had borrowed from Remus.

“What did you tell her?” asked Ron.

“That there’s a SPEW meeting,” said Hermione. “Shh… get ready.”

The door creaked open, to reveal a lone Ravenclaw with white-blonde hair, chocolate-brown hair just behind her.

Arden’s sole job had been to escort Luna to the party at just the right time, and not a minute before.

“Surprise!” They all cried.

Luna gasped, looking around and taking in the decor around the room.

“Happy birthday,” Harry said. “We planned a party for you.”

“For me?” Luna repeated. 

“For you,” said Kitty.

And then, Kitty decided, the smile on Luna’s face, which stretched from ear to ear and made her eyes sparkle, was well worth it all.

* * *

“What year is it again?” asked Sirius.

“1993?” Regulus offered, leaning back in his desk chair.

“I feel like that’s wrong,” Sirius said.

“You’re only saying that because I sounded unsure,” said Regulus.

“Maybe, but there’s one way to be certain,” said Sirius, his head swiveling in the other direction. “Remy?”

“Hmm?” Remus didn’t even look up from the papers he was marking.

“What year is it?”

“1994,” said Remus.

“Ah, so you were wrong, Reg,” said Sirius. 

“Did I say 1993?” asked Regulus. “I could have sworn I said ‘94.”

Remus sighed. “I invest in a calendar every year for a reason.”

“It says December, 1993,” said Regulus. “I should still be on my honeymoon apparently.”

Sirius, noticing the lethal glare on his husband’s face, stood up to fix the calendar. “Damn, what month is it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Sirius grinned sheepishly at Remus. “Only joking. I know it’s March, and that your birthday is next week.”

Remus grinned evilly. “I’d have divorced you if you forgot.”

Sirius and Regulus both paled.

It was Ruth who came to their rescue, popping her head into the library. 

“Hedwig just flew in,” she said, making eye contact with each of them in turn. “She’s got a bundle of letters for us.”

“Brilliant,” said Sirius. “Perfect timing, Ruth. Absolutely perfect timing.”

Harry and Kitty had each written two letters. One for Regulus and Ruth, and one for Remus and Sirius. Ruth passed them out and they all began to read.

“Ron’s birthday went off without a hitch,” said Sirius. “Apparently they didn’t get caught sneaking to the astronomy tower at night.”

“How do you know that?” asked Ruth. “That wasn’t in my letter.”

“They tell Sirius and I,” Regulus explains. “They’re smart enough not to tell Remus.”

Remus shrugged. “I’ve learned to live with it. If I don’t catch them, then it didn’t happen. Sometimes I hear about it while they’re talking in the corridors and such. Being a werewolf means more sensitive hearing.”

“Which is how we know that they wanted to sneak to the edge of the Forbidden Forest for Kitty’s birthday,” said Sirius. “So they could see Solan and his pack.”

“And Remus would have stopped them,” said Regulus. 

“But they logically decided not to, thanks to the dementors’ presence,” said Remus.

“And the fact that my demented cousin is on the loose,” added Sirius.

“Ah, well,” said Ruth, leaning on Regulus’ desk. “Sounds like they’ve got more sense than average 13-year-olds.”

“Aye,” said Sirius. “What would they do without Draco and Hermione acting as a conscience?”

“I like to think Harry has a part in it, too,” said Remus.

“Yeah, because he’s got a lot of you and Lily in him,” said Sirius. “But he’s also got me and James in there, too. It’s a delicate balance.”

“And then there’s Kitty,” said Regulus. “Who ended up more like Sirius than me.”

Ruth chuckled. “I think you’re looking at it wrong, Reggie. You’re the one she’s emulating. You’re just more like Sirius than you think. In a good way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Sirius, earning a nudge from Remus that clearly said ‘shut it.’

Regulus stared at her for a moment. “You really think that?”

“Of course I do,” said Ruth. 

“You might think you’re living in Sirius’ shadow,” said Remus. “But you really are your own person, Reg. And you’ve become the person you are today, which is a wonderful person, on your own merit.”

Regulus looked at Sirius. 

“Yeah, what they said,” Sirius agreed. “Truthfully, I could not have said that better myself.”

Regulus smiled, and the four of them grew quiet, turning back to their desks.

Until Sirius broke the silence. “Just to clarify, I _can_ take credit for Kitty’s brilliant pranking skills, right?”

* * *

“That was rough,” said Angelina, as the six of them trudged off the pitch after a particularly exhausting practice.

“Rougher than rough,” said Katie.

“The roughest of the rough,” said Alicia, as they slumped onto the benches in the changing room.

“Can it get any rougher than that?” chimed Fred.

“I don’t know, Freddie,” said George. “That was so rough we nearly made a diamond.”

“If you’re teasing us, we’ll rough you up,” said Angelina, her smirk saying otherwise.

“Alright, team,” said Oliver, marching in suddenly. “Great practice. I’d say we’re rough and ready for the next match.”

It must be said that Harry had quite a rough time explaining to the Captain exactly why his Beaters and Chasers had all suddenly fallen to the floor in fits of laughter, and to this day, Captain Oliver Wood does not get the joke.


	13. About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is coming to a close. This chapter is all about what Kitty and Harry did over Easter.
> 
> To be honest, it's strange thinking about Easter this year. It feels like it hasn't happened yet. My family did a Zoom call. We've never not gotten together on Easter, so it still feels weird. And my birthday is in a few weeks, so we're going to do a virtual game night. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Some distance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, deep within the Forbidden Forest, a small cave could be found at the base of Bain Maor, a low mountain that Muggle folk had long forgotten about. Within it, protected from the elements and shielded from prying eyes, five creatures dwelled together, unique even by magical standards: the wolves of Bain Maor.

The largest, and arguably the wisest, was Solan, whose grey coat gave him an ancient appearance. The fastest, Meridia, and the strongest, Nova, were the fiercest hunters in the forest, their brown coats allowing them considerable camouflage. 

But it was red-furred Stella who brought the most food home, for with great patience and sharp reflexes, she would fish at the banks of a small river that cut through the mountains. At her side, one could find the normally energetic and overly friendly Twilight, whose coat was black as night. Together, they stared silently at the flowing water, waiting for just the right moment to pounce.

Today, however, they were not alone. Perched silently on a rock between them sat a young witch, her sandy hair braided behind her, a fishing pole in hand. Next to her were two buckets, one empty, and one containing the two small brown trout she’d caught.

A sudden splash startled the girl, and she turned to Twilight, who was proudly holding up a considerably larger trout in her mouth.

_Nice catch, Twi,_ the girl thought.

_Thanks, Kitty,_ Twilight answered.

_It is time to head back,_ said Stella. _We have enough for tonight._

Stella and Twilight picked up each of the fish they’d caught and set them in Kitty’s buckets. As the sun slipped lower on the horizon, they made their way back to their cave home, carrying the buckets in their mouths, and Kitty on Twilight’s back.

“Welcome back,” said Regulus, looking exhausted. “Catch anything?”

_She caught two herself,_ said Twilight, setting a bucket down next to Regulus.

Regulus gave Kitty a proud smile. 

“This was a great idea,” said Gilliam, stoking the fire. “I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah, the perfect way to spend Spring Break,” said Merric.

“Out in nature,” said Embry, laying back on the ground.

“Nature’s about to bite you in the arse, Em,” said Maddy, picking up one of the fish to begin cleaning it with expert skill. “That mound’s full of ants.”

Embry let out a small shriek and scrambled to his feet. 

Gilliam sighed, waving his wand to knock the tiny insects off his son. “I see the two of you are out of practice.”

Kitty sniggered. “I just wish Harry and Draco could’ve come.”

It was Easter, and the students, minus a few, had all gone home to be with their families. Kitty and her father had long made plans with their old friends to spend a few days in nature with Solan and the wolves. Just like old times. Sadly, Ruth’s job had prevented her from going with them. 

“I’m not sure Draco would enjoy being so up close with nature,” said Merric. “He doesn’t seem the type.”

“They wanted to, but when the MACUSA president invites you and your family to a ball, it’s hard to say no,” Regulus told her.

Kitty sighed, imagining her two cousins entering a grand ballroom with stuffy witches and wizards from all over. They’d be in dress robes, and have to talk politely all day and night. Certainly something Draco would enjoy. That was the world he was born to. Even Harry wouldn’t mind it, being mild-mannered and calm. Kitty was quite the opposite, and she was well aware of it.

“Speaking of which, how did you get out of it?” asked Gilliam.

“I asked Narcissa to go in my place,” said Regulus. “We’ve had this camping trip planned for months, and I didn’t want to back out at the last minute. It’s funny, though… Sirius used to hate the fancy parties and social events. I loved them.”

“Times have changed,” Gilliam commented, sounding wise as ever, despite his age.

_And they shall continue to,_ Solan added, sitting and watching Maddy and Kitty clean the fish. _An unchanging world would be rather boring._

Regulus and Gilliam set to work on the hares they’d caught with Meridia, Nova, and Solan. They hung the furs out to dry, just as they’d done years before. 

Kitty still remembered those days, living in the wilderness, but they felt more like a dream now. 

“Say, Kitty, do you still have the cloak we made you from the coat of a doe?” asked Maddy.

“I do, actually,” said Kitty. “I keep it on my bed.”

Maddy smiled, pleased that some vestige of their old lives had survived.

“We’ve still got the swords Dad carved us,” said Merric. “We play with Killian with them.”

They spent the rest of the night that way, telling stories, old and new, and reminiscing on the life they’d left behind as the fish and hares cooked over the fire. 

When they were all fed and sleepy, they crawled into their warm sleeping bags in the cave. Kitty found the sounds of the night lulling her to sleep far more easily than the silence of her dorm room. 

* * *

“You must be Sirius Black. Captain Wohali Scott, nice to meet you,” said the blonde, American Auror holding his hand out to Sirius. “And this is my wife, Mila, and our daughter Atsila.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Sirius replied, returning the handshake. “My husband, Remus, and our son, Harry. And my cousin, Narcissa. That’s her son, Draco. The boys are both third-years at Hogwarts.”

“What a coincidence,” said the Captain. “Atsila is a third-year at Ilvermorny. She’s a talented witch, you know.”

Relief had washed over Harry as none of the other guests seemed to recognize him as Europeans often did. In France, in Italy, and especially anywhere in Britain, he was the Boy Who Lived. But this was America, a place that was uninvolved, unaffected, and perhaps even uninterested, in the events of the British Wizarding War. 

Harry smiled back at Atsila, who looked embarrassed that her father was talking about her. She smiled back.

“Daddy,” said Atsila in a sweet voice, her American accent almost alien to Harry’s ears. “Could I give Harry and Draco a tour of the grounds?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Captain Scott. “What do you say, Black?”

Sirius looked at Harry and Draco, who were both silently begging to go. “Fine by me, but don’t go anywhere you’re not supposed to.”

Once out of earshot, Atsila sighed. “Sorry about my father. He’ll tell everyone who’ll listen about what a brilliant witch I am.” 

“Sounds like he’s really proud,” Draco commented.

Atsila shrugged, leading them down a staircase they’d taken earlier when they had arrived. “Yeah, but it means everyone expects me to be great at everything.”

“I get that,” Harry said. “It’s hard trying to live up to everyone’s expectations.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re the Boy Who Lived, right?” asked Atsila, her nonchalance a stark contrast to what Harry was accustomed to.

“Uh, yeah, I am,” said Harry. “So, where are we?”

They stood in the center of a circular hall. In the center of the floor was a golden knot carving. Four tall, wooden statues of strange creatures stood against the wall facing them. Above them, a balcony that stretched around the entire room.

“You don’t know?” asked Atsila. “This is the entrance hall of Ilvermorny. It’s where every student is sorted. I’m in Thunderbird.”

“Oh, right, this is your school. How does your sorting work?” asked Draco.

“It’s simple, really. Every year, all of the first years line up, and the older students all watch from the balcony. Then, each first year has to stand on the Gordian knot there, and wait for one of the houses to choose them.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

Atsila motioned to the wall with the wood-carved statues. “Those statues there… they represent each house - Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. If they want a student in their house, they move in a special way.”

She went on to explain each of the houses and what they represented, and even gave them a rundown of the founding of the school.

Then she led them through the halls of Ilvermorny, a castle that was far less of a maze than Hogwarts. As they walked, they shared stories about their schools and their experiences. There were echoes of similarities, but Ilvermorny was far different from its sister school.

There were many different cultures here, for example. Atsila herself was Cherokee on her father’s side, and Mexican on her mother’s.

“A magical hat?” asked Atsila, after learning how Hogwarts students were sorted. “Are you serious?”

“No, really,” said Draco. “And it spends all year writing a new song to sing for the next group of first years.”

Sometime later, they came to the topic of wands. In years past, Ilvermorny students were not allowed to take their wands home over break. But that had changed, and Atsila proudly showed them her wand.

“I didn’t know palm wood was magical,” said Harry.

“Certain ones,” Atsila told him. “But I can’t tell you more than that. My mother’s family has guarded that secret for generations.”

“What’s the core?” asked Draco.

“Chupacabra heartstring,” said Atsila, leading them back through the entrance hall. “Come on, it’s almost dinner time.”

“What’s a chupacabra?” asked Draco.

Atsila gave him a funny look, before going on to explain all about the frightening creature. 

Naturally, Remus noticed their arrival first, and waved them over to their table. 

“It seems you’ve made a new friend,” he told the boys quietly. 

Atsila sat between her mother and Draco, enabling the three to continue talking. 

“I wish Kitty were here,” Harry said. “I think she’d really like you. And Ilvermorny.”

“Who’s that?” asked Atsila. 

“Our cousin,” said Draco. “She couldn’t come because her family had other plans.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Atsila said. “But who knows, maybe I’ll meet her someday.”

“Maybe,” said Harry, silently praying for Kitty to have a chance to see Ilvermorny and America.

Hours later, they bid Atsila and her parents farewell, and made their way to a portkey to take them to the magical hotel in New York City, where they fell into their beds, exhausted.

* * *

“You know, I’ve never felt the urge to punch someone as badly as I do right now,” said Hermione to Draco, Ron, Kitty and Neville as they left the Divination tower.

“I mean, Lavender has a point,” said Ron. “Trelawney did predict two of us would leave us around Easter or something like that.”

Hermione and Draco both glared at him.

“I’m not saying Trelawney’s not a fraud,” said Ron. “She also predicted Kitty would see a grim and die, and she’s perfectly fine.”

“What if the black dog was Twilight?” asked Neville. “Maybe she just interpreted it wrong.”

“It could just as easily be Uncle Sirius,” said Kitty. “Or my dad. His wolf form has black fur. Either way, seeing black dogs or wolves isn’t a bad omen for me.”

“Whether Trelawney is a fraud or not doesn’t make Lavender and Parvati any less annoying,” said Hermione. “They’ll be talking about this for weeks. I share a room with them, you know.”

“At least you don’t have Divination class anymore,” said Neville.

Hermione sighed. “True. Arithmancy is so much more interesting.”

“And Ancient Runes,” said Draco.

“How many classes are you both taking again?” asked Ron. “You’ve also got Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.”

“Wait, were you taking _all_ of them?” asked Neville.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. 

“How is that possible?” asked Kitty. “Ancient Runes and Divination are at the same time. It’s why Harry didn’t take Divination.”

“Come to think of it, you two have been acting strangely all year,” said Ron. “And Harry and I were talking a few weeks ago. He said you were in his Ancient Runes class when you were in Divination with us.”

Draco bit his lip. Hermione fidgeted with a necklace chain around her neck.

“Draco, Hermione,” said another voice. “How did you get there?”

Ahead of them were Blaise and Harry, both of whom looked very confused.

“You were just behind us,” said Harry.

“Alright, emergency SPEW meeting,” said Kitty. “Right now.”

Flanked on all sides by their friends, Hermione and Draco had no choice but to follow them to SPEW headquarters.

“Can we really meet without six of our members?” asked Neville, noting the absences of Luna, Ginny, Sophie, Fay, Daphne, and Tracey.

“Can’t be helped,” said Ron. “Luna and Ginny are in class, and we can’t spend all of our study period looking for the other four.”

They turned to Hermione and Draco, who looked extremely nervous.

Harry stepped forward, arms crossed. “Talk.”

“We’re not supposed to tell anyone,” said Draco.

“So you’ve got to swear you’ll keep it a secret,” said Hermione.

“We promise,” Ron assured her. 

Hermione and Draco sighed. 

“Back in September, do you remember Snape telling us that McGonagall wanted to see Draco and I?” asked Hermione. When the others nodded, she went on. “It’s because we asked her to let us take all of the classes, and she convinced the Ministry to give us a special tool that would let us go to every class, even when they happened at the same time.”

“They’re called Time Turner Keys,” said Draco, pulling a strange object out of his robes. A small hourglass suspended between golden rings. “By spinning it a precise number of times, we can travel back in time. But we have to be careful. They’re very fragile, and time travel can be dangerous. We have to make sure we didn’t run into our past or future selves.”

“It’s why we’ve been disappearing in one place and reappearing somewhere else,” said Hermione. “But to be honest, this has been a very stressful year. We’re considering dropping another class so we can have a normal schedule.”

“Without Divination, it’ll be better,” said Draco. “But we still have to use the Time Turner keys to get to Muggle Studies, since it’s at the same time as Arithmancy.”

“You’ve been time-traveling all year?” asked Blaise. “No wonder you’ve been so crabby.”

“I have not!” cried Draco indignantly.

Harry and Blaise snickered.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep your secret,” said Kitty. “But I agree you should drop another class. I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?”

She held up her two-way mirror, which, unactivated, showed Hermione and Draco’s ragged faces.

Hermione sighed. “I suppose I could drop Muggle Studies. I’m Muggleborn, so it hasn’t taught me anything new.”

“I will, too,” said Draco. “Sorry, Kitty. Arithmancy is my favorite class.”

Kitty shrugged. “Now that’s sorted, we can go work on that lovely Potions essay Snape gave us.”

“Brilliant,” Ron muttered. “Does anybody know the uses of Abyssinian shrivelfig?”

“I’m not even sure how to spell that,” said Neville.

Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Neville followed Kitty out of the room, and the stunned Hermione and Draco ran after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a like/despise relationship with Ilvermorny. 
> 
> On the one hand, I'm so happy to have an "American" school.
> 
> On the other hand, it appropriates Native American culture, Celtic culture, and pretty much is a carbon copy of Hogwarts. Absolute laziness and racism on Rowling's part. They couldn't have their own unique school? Imagine if the magical world of the United States was actually dominated by Native American magical people. It would be so much cooler and authentic. 
> 
> On the OTHER other hand, the fact that Ilvermorny appropriates, rewrites and downright ignores Native American culture is actually an accurate portrayal of European immigrants and Americans of European descent throughout history, since the moment Columbus landed in the Caribbean. But that does not redeem Rowling in any way, and in fact, sinks her even deeper into a hole of absolute filth.
> 
> On the OTHER OTHER other hand, there is no possible way that ONE school, no matter how large it is, could serve every North American. We're talking all of the Caribbean islands, the United States, Canada, Mexico, and (Greenland??). There's no way all of those cultures would be willing to attend school together. Why do the British Isles get their own school while every continent has to share? Somebody was born in a teeny tiny country, and it shows. How can anyone look at the planet and have no understanding of the sheer scope and size of it?
> 
> So here is my headcanon. There are at LEAST nine major magical schools in North America. Three of them are in Mexico, one in Canada, and five in the United States. Why does the United States get so many? Hear me out. Let me first say that Canada may be large in size, but it only has a population of approx. 38 million. In contrast, the United States has surpassed 382 million, and Mexico has over 126 million. Assuming the magical populations are proportionate to these numbers, I feel that number of schools is fair. The many smaller nations in the Caribbean would, of course, each have their own schools, which are all fairly small.
> 
> Now that we've got that out of the way, let's take another look at the United States schools. I've come up with four more schools to serve the populations of the South, Midwest and Western regions. They are Classery, Midwest, and Goldrun, respectively. HOWEVER, in respect to the thousands of Native American nations across the continent, I believe that an independent school for Native American children of magic is only natural. This school, unlike the others, would not operate under MACUSA or the other magical governments, but it would open its doors to any witch or wizard of Native descent in North America. For now, I am calling this school Great Plains Academy for Spirituality. This is the only school in the United States that does not teach wand magic. 
> 
> If you have a better name for Great Plains Academy, drop it in the comments section. It deserves a name that is representative of the many peoples that have lived in the United States for millennia.
> 
> Now, one more issue remains. Why is Ilvermorny the only North American school listed amongst the "great" schools around the world? Well, since Rowling was too lazy, or too uneducated, to fill this hole, I'll do it for her (and metaphorically bury her in it). Ilvermorny is the ONLY North American school of magic recognized by the International Confederation of Wizards. And the other schools on that special list are there for the same reasons. It's not that they're the ONLY schools in the world, it's that they're the only ones that meet whatever convoluted imperialistic ancient standards the ICW has. Ilvermorny would likely be the newest of them, and the only reason it meets those standards is because its an appropriated carbon-copy of Hogwarts. Classery, Midwest, and Goldrun will have their own unique differences, and since they're considerably newer than Ilvermorny, they may not have had the time to build up that prestigious reputation. As for Great Plains, I feel like they wouldn't want to be recognized by the ICW, because that would, in some way, place them under ICW jurisdiction. 
> 
> In conclusion, I have done my best to rectify the many issues in the pile of horse dung that is the wizarding world canon. I solemnly swear that when I write my own fantasy story, and I'm working on world-building, I will have the utmost care in diversity.
> 
> Side note: JAPAN'S SCHOOL WOULD NOT BE A BLOODY JADE PALACE. EVERY WEEB ON THE PLANET KNOWS THIS.


	14. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! I'm posting this on my birthday. One year older now. 
> 
> For this chapter, one of the scenes was ghost-written by my beta reader, Monoceros260. Because of that, I'm hosting a small contest. Whoever can guess which scene she wrote FIRST wins. The winner will be ghost-writing an exciting scene in Book 4.
> 
> Here are the rules: 
> 
> To enter, you must join our server, https://discord.gg/GvDkjxb (because we want to be able to talk privately and not in the comments).
> 
> You must submit your entry on the contests channel of the server.

_Dear friends,_

_Hello from America! Thanks for writing so quickly. I would absolutely love to be your penpal. And I hope I get to meet Kitty someday. She seems really cool. _

_Anyways, you had a lot of questions about America and MACUSA and Ilvermorny, so I thought I’d start by clearing something up. Ilvermorny is NOT the only magical school in North America._

_There are five schools in the United States alone, and four of them operate under MACUSA. First, there’s Ilvermorny, in the North, and its rival, Classery, in the south. Up until twenty years ago, the rivalry between the two was vicious. If my dad didn’t work as an Auror in New York, I would be going to Classery, or maybe Great Plains Academy. _

_Great Plains Academy is a school in the Midwest. It was founded and taught by the Navajo, only for Native peoples, and it’s the only school in North America that doesn’t focus on wands. It’s also independent of MACUSA, for various reasons I won’t go into._

_Native Magic is actually a class I’m taking at Ilvermorny, and it’s taught by a teacher from Great Plains Academy. It’s part of a special partnership Great Plains Academy started with the other schools about ten years ago. It is, by far, my favorite class, and it doesn’t require a wand._

_The other two schools are Midwest Institute of Magic (in, well, the Midwest) and Goldrun Academy of Magics (in the West). Midwest is the youngest of the four schools. They built it at the turn of the century because the other schools were packed. I’ve heard Goldrun’s dining hall has gold-plated walls, and there’s no uniforms there like at Ilvermorny, Classery, and Midwest. _

_Ilvermorny is the only school that sorts students into houses. The rest just have separate dorms for each year. I wonder what it would be like to go to one of them._

_Let me know if you want to know more. I can’t wait to hear all about Hogwarts!_

_Sincerely,  
Atsila Scott-Cruz _

“Atsila sounds neat,” said Kitty in a low voice. “But I’m sure we’ll get a chance to go to America again someday.”

Harry, Draco, and Kitty were huddled together at a table in the library. Ten tables over, Madam Pince was making her rounds.

“Yeah, or maybe Atsila will visit England,” said Harry.

Kitty’s head whirled around, as though she’d heard something important.

“Arden!” Kitty hissed.

The chocolate-haired fifth year, who had just walked into the library, her arms laden with books, glanced over at them and smiled. 

“Hey, Kitty,” she whispered, setting her books down as quietly as possible. “Hi, Harry, hi, Draco.”

“Hi, Arden,” the boys said in tandem. 

“Arden, we just read a letter from our new penpal in America,” said Kitty. “I was wondering if you knew a bit more about the wizarding schools in North America?”

Arden tapped her chin in thought. “I know there are nine major schools there - one in Canada, five in the United States, and three in Mexico. There are some smaller schools in the Caribbean.”

“Why does Canada only have one?” asked Harry. “Isn’t it bigger than Mexico?”

“In land-mass, yes,” said Arden. “But it’s population of magic-folk is about the size of the British Isles. Their school is a lot like Hogwarts, but I don’t remember the name of it. Also, I heard a lot of the Native peoples with magic in Canada tend to go to Great Plains Academy.”

“Oh, right,” said Draco. “Atsila says it’s for all Natives in North America.”

“What about South America?” asked Kitty.

Arden chuckled. “I must admit, I haven’t done an extraordinary amount of research on foreign magical schools, but I can help you find-”

“My lady!” cried a familiar voice. Fred Weasley had suddenly appeared behind their godcousin, nearly tackling her. “Your lowly stepladder has arrived!”

Before Arden could react, Madam Pince was towering over their table. 

“Detention, Mr. Weasley!”

She turned her hawk-like stare towards Harry, Draco, and Kitty. Harry hid behind his book, Draco paled, and Kitty seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh at Fred’s look of mock dismay.

“Sorry, Madam Pince,” said Arden. “I’ll just walk him out.”

Madam Pince walked away, and Arden stuffed her books into Fred’s arms and dragged him out by the collar. Harry could just barely hear her muttering as she walked away.

“Fred may have ruined his chances with her,” Kitty whispered once Pince was out of earshot. 

Draco and Harry gave her confused looks.

“Ron didn’t tell you?” asked Kitty. 

“Tell us what?” asked Harry.

“That Fred’s got a crush on Arden,” said Kitty. Harry’s jaw dropped, to which Kitty responded, “Yeah, Fred’s got it bad.”

“Didn’t Ron used to have a crush on Arden?” Draco asked Harry.

“He did?” asked Kitty, eyes glancing down. Harry could immediately see that Draco’s innocent question had upset her.

“Um, he did,” said Harry. “But it was only a little one. He’s been over it for months.”

“Oh, okay,” said Kitty. Harry was relieved to see the hurt was gone from her eyes.

* * *

Sirius glared at the words on the parchment laying on his desk.

“This is the worst handwriting I’ve ever seen,” he muttered.

“Is that the bloke from the Department of International Magical Cooperation?” McGrath asked. 

“Mm-hmm,” Sirius replied, unable to focus enough to interpret the scribbles in front of him. His mind was somewhere else entirely.

McGrath sighed. 

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, trying to convince himself not to worry about things he couldn’t control.

“Black!”

Nearly falling out of his chair, Sirius’ head snapped up at his partner. “Wh-what?”

McGrath stared at him. “I said your name three times.”

“Oh, sorry,” said Sirius. “I’m a bit preoccupied.”

McGrath pursed her lips for a moment, quite obviously struggling internally, and sighed. “I’m going to regret this…”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, in an almost robotic tone.

“Well, I suppose,” said Sirius. 

“Damn,” McGrath muttered under her breath. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“It’s Remus,” said Sirius. “He’s got a meeting today.”

“A meeting?” asked McGrath. “You’re concerned about a meeting? Black, unless he’s getting fired, I don’t see how that’s something to be concerned over.”

“He’s not getting fired,” Sirius said. “All of the teachers have partners based on the subjects they teach and the class schedules. The Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors are paired together, so they have to plan together.”

“So he’s meeting with Snape,” McGrath concluded. “I still don’t see how that’s a terrible thing.”

“Snape… still hates me,” said Sirius, sighing. “And he hates Remus because of me. He treats Remus like he’s frog spawn.”

McGrath nodded in understanding. “Have you tried apologizing to him? Maybe he’d respect you both more, and see that you’re a better person now. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Snape is a jerk, but he’s not impossible.”

Sirius frowned. “I have apologized. Before Harry started at Hogwarts. He didn’t accept it. He didn’t think I was sincere, but I really did mean it.”

“Well, that makes you the bigger person, at least,” said McGrath. “Look, if there’s anything I know about Remus, it’s that he can handle himself against a grumpy Potions master. All you can do is be there to listen when he needs it, and support him.”

“You’re right,” Sirius said. “I still feel responsible for it.”

“If Remus felt the same, he’d have divorced you by now,” McGrath assured him. “Just give him the space to figure it out on his own. And if you need something to distract you, I’ve got an idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Invent a spell that will allow you to read bad handwriting. That report’s not going to read itself.”

* * *

Snape and Remus were sat across from each other at a desk in the Professors’ Lounge, going over their schedules for the incoming first years in the following term.

“So, I was going to assign the first years a two-foot essay on Cornish Pixies due for the following class. Would you be able to move your assignment on Sleeping Draughts to the next Monday?”

The Potions Master rolled his eyes and droned, “Of course, I’ll just replace that entire module just for your little treatise.”

Remus shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. Clearing his throat, “Right, well my first exam for them was going to be the first Wednesday in October. When were you planning yours?”

“Does it make a difference?”

He bristled a little, “Of course it does! They’re still children, _Professor_ Snape. We should be fair to them in their first year.”

“Ah, like you and your little friends were fair to me in our first year?”

“That was over 16 years ago, can’t you just grow up? We’re adults now, the past is in the past!”

Snape almost leaped out of his chair. “Oh, so I’m supposed to just forget about the six years of torture and humiliation you and your little friends inflicted on me?” he spat. 

Lupin crossed the room, fire starting to burn behind his eyes. “You gave back just as good as we gave and you know it…” he said, deathly calm.

He sneered. “Name one time,” Severus dared. 

Lupin stared him directly in the eyes, “How about when you sold out Lily and James to the Dark Lord?”

“I TRIED TO STOP HIM! I TRIED TO SAVE THEM!” He roared, panting slightly, his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. The silence that followed was deafening. Minutes passed before Snape muttered, “…they put their trust in the wrong person,” he bit the end of the sentence.

Lupin stared at the man before him, seeing he was just as broken as he once was. He had to ask, “Why? Why did you do it?”

“I couldn’t have known he’d go after Lily.”

They stood there, eyes cast to opposite parts of the floor. Remus took a deep breath, centering himself. He looked at Snape and held out his hand, “Colleagues?”

Snape gave him a once over and narrowed his gaze. He cleared his throat and looked away as he shook Lupin’s hand.

* * *

“SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!” 

Kitty high-fived her fellow beater as she and her teammates were carried across the field to the castle.

Below her, Draco happily chanted with the rest of the house, with Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey next to him.

Something gold glinted in the corner of her eye. She turned, and realized her captain was holding the cup out to the beaters.

Reaching for one side, Kitty and her partner raised the golden cup as high as they could as their house-mates cheered louder.

In the distance, she saw Snape, who met her gaze and gave her an approving nod before turning back to the castle. She grinned.

“SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!”

In the Entrance Hall, one of the professors made them put the team down, and Kitty was suddenly holding the Quidditch cup by herself. 

“Professor Snape!” she cried, running up to him. She held up the trophy.

“Thank you, Miss Black,” he replied. “And well done.”

Kitty beamed, knowing even a simple compliment from her Head of House was a rare occurrence.

As Snape walked away, Kitty turned and found herself face to face with Pansy Parkingson.

Kitty braced herself. “What?”

“Not bad for a werewolf,” said Pansy. Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“Whoa,” said Daphne, who was suddenly next to her. “Pansy almost complimented you.”

“Yeah, I doubt that will last long,” said Kitty. “Still, she can’t be mad when it was my brilliant beater skills that won us the game.”

At that moment, Snape and another professor told the crowd of Slytherins to return to their common room.

* * *

Although it is hard to sneak up on Harry’s circle of friends, if one managed to in the middle of one of their Fossils & Flames game, they would likely be either terribly frightened or impressed. After all, walking into a room in which a miniature, highly realistic Chinese Fireball was in a stand-off with a trio of equally life-like Spinosaurus’, such feelings are rather logical.

But that was the reality for the game’s two newest players: Blaise and Luna. Blaise was teamed up with Harry, still learning the basics so that he could play on his own soon. Luna, who had been teamed up with Ginny, was on her own for the first time.

And the group had quickly realized Luna was a very unique player.

“NO!” cried Harry as Kitty’s spinosaurus squad took down his prized Chinese fireball. “Luteng!”

“You know, if you didn’t name them, it’d be easier to let them go,” said Ron, earning a glare from Harry and a snicker from Neville.

“Alright, Luna, it’s your turn,” said Ginny.

Luna studied her forces. “Rico, go join Harry and Blaise’s forces.”

“Rico?” asked Kitty. “Your T-Rex? You’re giving them a T-Rex?”

“They just lost a powerful dragon,” said Luna. “Their troops might not survive if they don’t have something to take its place.”

“Is she allowed to do that?” asked Neville.

“I mean, it’s not actually against the rules to give other players your dinosaurs or dragons,” said Ron.

Luna handed Harry her T-rex card as the model of Rico walked over to Harry’s side of the table.

“Thanks, Luna,” said Harry.

“You’re welcome,” said Luna. “Oh, Neville, you needed herbs to heal your brachiosaurus, right? I’ve got some.”


	15. The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, it's the final chapter of Brave New Wizard! 
> 
> No ETA on Year 4 just yet. The school year starts soon, and since I'm both a full-time student and full-time teacher, it's going to take me awhile to acclimate and be able to write more again. In the meantime, I'm going to be finishing up my MCU and Criminal Minds fics and posting chapters I've already written for my Da Vinci Code series.

“Harry.”

Harry mumbled, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

_“Harry.”_

“It’s Saturday,” Harry groaned. “No class. Extra sleep.”

“Wake up, lazybones!”

“Isn’t that your uncle?” Neville yawned.

Harry rolled over. Neville was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Sunlight streamed in through the window, while Trevor crept up the wall next to Neville’s bedside table, most likely to await his breakfast.

“Haaarrrrrryyy!” 

“Alright, I’m up!” Harry opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out his two-way mirror. “Morning.”

“Mornin’, prongslet. I hope I haven’t disturbed your friends,” Sirius said, cheerfully.

Harry glanced around. Dean, Seamus, and Ron were all still snoring. “Just Neville.”

“Ah, he’s an early riser anyways,” said Sirius. “Do you know what today is?”

“Saturday?” Harry offered. “When I get to sleep in?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “It’s also the day McGonagall will give you your exam report.”

Neville, who had lazily been releasing flies one by one for Trevor to snatch up, straightened suddenly. “Oh, right!” His face fell. “I just know I did poorly in Potions.”

“Maybe you struggled on the practical exam, but you did fine on the written part, because it was mostly about plants and ingredients and their uses.” Harry reminded him. “There were only a few potions we actually needed to have memorized.”

“If you want, Neville, you can practice Potions with me over the summer,” Sirius offered. “That way you won’t forget everything you’ve learned.”

Neville looked relieved. “Thanks, Sirius, I’d like that.” He put away Trevor’s food container and went over to check on his plants.

Sirius waved to get Harry’s attention again. “So, how do you think you did?” 

“Same as usual,” said Harry. 

“Yeah? What about your electives?” 

Harry thought about it. “Ancient Runes was challenging, but I think I did well, and Hagrid’s exam was really fun. Arithmancy wasn’t too hard.”

“You’ve always been good with numbers,” said Sirius. “Listen, I’m not going to take my shift at Hogwarts today. Reg and I have a meeting with Scrimgeour and the Minister today.”

“Really?” Harry was both curious and disappointed. “What’s it about?”

“We don’t know,” said Regulus, popping his edge in behind Sirius. “We might be getting fired, or promoted, or…”

“Or anything,” Sirius finished. “When it comes to Fudge, there’s no telling what’s going through his mind.”

“Well, I hope he doesn’t fire you,” said Harry. 

“Me, too.” Sirius glanced at something out of sight. “Ah, I’d better go. Regulus wants to talk to Kitty. You and Neville should go get breakfast. I’ll talk to you again tonight, okay?”

Harry said good-bye to his uncles, and then he and Neville took turns showering. Once they were both dressed, they made their way down to the common room, only to find someone else waiting for them, pacing back and forth frantically.

“Morning, Hermione,” Neville greeted her. “Are you alright?”

Harry sighed. “She won’t be until she sees her marks. Come on, ‘Mione, let’s get some food.”

“Well, good morning, you three,” said Flitwick, who arrived in the Entrance Hall at the same time as them. “I see you’re missing a few faces there.”

“Ron and Ginny are still asleep,” said Harry. “And I’m sure Draco and Kitty will be down soon. I don’t know about Luna.”

“Miss Lovegood arrives when she arrives,” said Flitwick. “Time is not a constraint for one such as her.”

As the Charms professor walked away, Harry sat down with the other two at the Gryffindor table. There were only a few other early bird students, including Percy and his girlfriend, Penelope. 

“I wonder if Luna is on time to class everyday,” Hermione said after a few minutes. 

“What do you mean?” asked Neville.

“I was just thinking about what Flitwick said about Luna and how time isn’t a constraint for her. If that’s true, then maybe she doesn’t bother to get to class when she’s supposed to.”

“I don’t know,” said Neville. “She seems to take school seriously enough, and I’ve never heard her or Ginny talk about being late.”

“Except last year,” said Harry. “Ginny was late the first week of school to three of her classes because she kept getting lost. She was in tears over it.”

Hermione nodded. “I remember that. Poor thing… But Percy showed her where everything was after that.”

“And in the end, being late to class was the least of her worries,” Neville added. The other two both gave him looks. “Oh, right, sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“Hey, where’s Professor Lupin?” asked Hermione. “And Dumbledore?”

“At the Ministry,” said McGonagall, who was walking by them with a large stack of parchment in her arms. “They were summoned by the Minister.”

“Really? Sirius and Regulus are meeting with the Minister today, too,” Harry told her.

McGonagall’s brow raised just slightly in surprise. “I’m sure it’s important, then. Now, are the three of you ready to see how you did on your exams?”

“Maybe?” Hermione squeaked.

“I don’t know why you’re ever worried, Miss Granger,” said McGonagall, handing her a parchment. 

As her eyes scanned the page, Hermione visibly relaxed, releasing the breath she’d been holding.

“Mr. Longbottom, you’ve shown considerable improvement in Transfiguration and Potions,” McGonagall held out another parchment. “Perhaps Mrs. Malfoy will help you with History of Magic this summer. Still, not a bad mark.”

Neville beamed as he read the E’s and A’s on aloud. “I got an Outstanding in Herbology, and look! Exceeds Expectations in Potions!”

“Brilliant!” cried Harry.

Minnie looked especially proud as she handed Harry his marks. “Well done, Harry. A job very well done.”

Harry couldn’t have stopped his grin if he tried as he saw the collection of O’s and E’s on the parchment. 

After patting him on the back, Minnie left to pass out reports to the rest of the Gryffindors as they slowly trickled in.

“How did you get an E is History of Magic?” asked Neville.

“Oh, I do a lot of studying on my own,” said Harry. “I don’t really listen to Binns’ lectures anymore. In class, I take notes from the textbook and books from the library.”

“Does Draco’s mom know a lot about history?” asked Neville. 

“She does,” said Hermione. “I’ve had long discussions about everything from goblin rebellions to the wizarding war with her and Draco.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry!”

Harry looked up as Kitty skipped towards him in glee. “Check it out! O’s and E’s!”

Blaise and Draco appeared a moment later, followed by a very pleased-looking Ron. 

Unsurprisingly, Draco’s marks were as good as Hermione’s. Ron had done the same as Neville.

“Sure, they’re not as good as Percy’s, but they’re better than the twins’,” said Ron, munching on some toast with jam. “Mum’s sure to be happy with them.”

“I think I barely scraped through History. Binns is sooo boring. Thanks for the help, Harry.”

Blaise, who had taken Harry’s paper to compare their marks, handed it back with a ‘hmph.’

“Oh, come on, Blaise, you saw mine,” Harry whined. “Let me see yours.”

Blaise obliged, and crossed his arms.

“Well? Who did better?” Kitty asked impatiently.

“We got the exact same marks, in the same classes,” Harry told them. “Again.”

As the others sniggered, Harry returned Blaise’s paper to him. “Someday, I’ll surpass you.”

Blaise finally met his eyes, and smirked. “In your dreams, Potter.”

Ginny and Luna arrived soon after, both with good marks, though Luna seemed unconcerned, following them happily out for an afternoon under their favorite tree.

* * *

“Would the two of you like chairs?” asked Dumbledore. He and Remus had taken the two guest seats in Scrimgeour’s office. 

“I’m fine,” said Sirius, as Regulus shook his head. He stood behind Remus, every now and then playing with his husband’s hair. 

The door swung open as Fudge strolled in, quickly scanning the room. “Ah, everyone is here, I see.”

“What’s this about?” asked Sirius.

“Hello to you, too, Black,” said Fudge, taking a place next to Scrimgeour’s desk. 

“Pleasantries are of little interest to the witches and wizards in my department,” said Scrimgeour.  
Fudge glanced at Remus. “Dumbledore, do you really think it wise to leave the school without both its headmaster and Defense teacher?”

“Hogwarts is in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall,” said Regulus. “And we’ve sent extra Aurors to make up for their absence.”

“I assure you, I have very good reason for bringing Professor Lupin to this security meeting,” said Dumbledore. 

“This meeting is just a briefing on the search for Lestrange,” Fudge insisted. “Though I’ve heard rumors your people have made little progress, Scrimgeour.”

“There is far more to discuss than just Lestrange’s location, Minister,” said Dumbledore.

Fudge exhaled, “Very well, then. Scrimgeour, what do we know about Lestrange?”

“That she is a master of hiding,” said Scrimgeour.

“What about all those sightings in the Prophet?”

“Those were all investigated,” said Regulus. “There was no evidence any of them were real.”

Fudge crossed his arms. “So we have nothing.”

“Not nothing, Minister,” said Scrimgeour. “Sirius has learned that someone did attempt to access Bellatrix Lestrange’s former vault. However, the Gringotts goblins denied them access because the person did not have the correct key.”

“Do we know the identity of that person?” asked Fudge.

“They used a polyjuice potion,” said Sirius. “The person looked like Narcissa, but didn’t sound or act like her. The goblins had their suspicions, and contacted Narcissa and I immediately.”

“Why would she attempt to break into her own vault?” Fudge inquired.

“There must be something important in there,” Regulus told him. “We’re going to go through the vault with Narcissa to see what it might be. We’d been meaning to anyway since there’s a lot of Black family artifacts in it.”

“Not that all of us care about that,” Sirius commented. “But now it’s a much more urgent matter.”

“Is that all?” asked Fudge.

Scrimgeour nodded, so Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. “Then I suppose it’s your turn.”

“Thank you, Minister,” said Dumbledore, pulling a scroll out of his robe. “The Board of Governors convened last week, and unanimously signed this _official_ complaint concerning the dementors stationed around Hogwarts.”

Fudge looked exasperated. “Surely they know the dementors are there to protect the students.”

“They’re aware of your intentions,” said Dumbledore. “But the school governors are also parents, and they do not believe dementors are conducive to a learning environment. In fact, two of our students are so susceptible to the effects of the creatures that they had to take private tutoring lessons with Professor Lupin to learn the Patronus charm.”

Fudge gave Lupin a side glance, but turned back to Dumbledore. “Is that why you brought him? To plead your case about two students among hundreds?”

“If you must know, Professor Lupin is here to assist in the discussion of alternatives for Hogwarts security,” Dumbledore explained. “As the Defense Against the Dark Arts and a skilled duelist, it is his area of expertise.”

“What are the by-laws about this?” Fudge demanded. “The Board of Governors complains about something and we just appease them?”

“Is it really appeasing if we agree with them?” asked Scrimgeour.

Fudge looked incredulous. “Scrimgeour, you yourself told me that you didn’t have the manpower to defend Hogwarts. That’s why we posted dementors there.”

“No,” said Scrimgeour, standing. “The dementors were sent because you insisted on ignoring the ideas of my best Aurors. You are vastly underestimating the ability of my department, as well as that of the staff of Hogwarts, in protecting the school. Hogwarts never needed dementors, and it never will.”

Fudge looked around the room, as though knowing he was cornered. He glared at Sirius, who was not in the least intimidated. “This is your master plan, isn’t it?”

“What are you on about?” Sirius did his best not to roll his eyes.

“Augusta Longbottom is your friend, and a school governor,” Fudge said. “You put her up to this just to get your way. Do you even care about the safety of the school?”

“Madame Longbottom is her own person, and makes her own decisions,” said Sirius. “From what I’ve heard, it was someone else who suggested the complaint at the board meeting. And, in case you’ve forgotten, the vote was unanimous. I suggest you don’t question my motives here. My godson, my husband, and most of the people I care about are students and teachers at Hogwarts. I would never do anything to compromise their safety.”

Sirius did his absolute best to reign in his anger, but he could tell Fudge was not doing the same. 

Dumbledore, thankfully, broke the tension. “Minister, both our hands are tied. If I don’t demand you remove the dementors from Hogwarts, I will lose my post.”

“And that’s my concern because?”

“The school board can take the matter to the Wizengamot if the Headmaster can’t fix it,” Regulus said. “And considering most of them are members of it, it could get very political very quickly.”

“And it would be a terrible loss for you,” said Sirius. “It wouldn’t paint a nice picture of you, or the Ministry.”

Fudge gritted his teeth. “Fine. Scrimgeour, remove the dementors from Hogwarts. I want your new security plan on my desk first thing in the morning.”

And with that, he stormed out of the office, not even bothering to close the door.

“That went as well as expected,” said Scrimgeour, walking around his desk. “Sirius, Regulus, take an early lunch. I must put together a team to remove the dementors from Hogwarts. Perhaps you’d like to help me, Headmaster?”

“I would be glad to, Rufus.” 

Scrimgeour stopped at the door. “We’ll reconvene in an hour to discuss the details of the security plan. Bring Bradley and McGrath with you.”

“Yes, sir,” the brothers said in unison as their boss left. Dumbledore nodded to Remus before following Scrimgeour out, closing the door behind him.

In one swift movement, Remus stood, circumvented the chair, and threw his arms around Sirius. Sirius felt his tense muscles relax as he pulled his husband close. 

“We did it,” said Sirius. “Or, well, Dumbledore did it.”

“Aye,” said Regulus. “But at what cost? We just burned bridges with the Minister, probably for good.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” said Sirius with a shrug.

Regulus face-palmed, and muttered. “We can’t cross the bridge if it’s already ashes.”

“Yes, but… What if the bridge is just on fire - it’s not actually ashes yet,” Sirius argued. “Technically, that bridge is still standing.”

“We’re not going to cross a burning bridge, Sirius!”

Remus heaved a sigh. “Can we please go eat lunch?”

* * *

Later that evening, during the End-Of-Year Feast, Dumbledore and Remus had returned. 

When the headmaster stood, even the liveliest chatter quickly trickled off and turned to him.

“Good evening, students, and well done to each of you,” he began. “The school year is officially over, and soon you will be returning home to spend the next two months forgetting everything you’ve learned.”

There were a few chuckles around the hall.

“Now, just a reminder, fifth and seventh years will receive their marks by owl in a few weeks. Try not to fret until then.”

Harry saw several older students glancing nervously at each other, Dumbledore’s words obviously doing little to ease their anxiety.

“Congratulations, again, to Slytherin house, for winning the Quidditch Cup,” Dumbledore allowed a moment of cheers and applause, and then raised his hand to silence them. “And now it is time to award the House Cup. It was very close this year, but we do have a clear winner. In fourth place is Slytherin, with 405 points. Tied for second, each with 426 points…”

There was a dramatic pause as Dumbledore studied the students holding their breaths. “Are Ravenclaw… and Gryffindor.”

A quiet murmur spread across the hall, slowly growing into a rumble, and then, rather suddenly, the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers.

“I guess it took them a moment to realize they won,” said Neville.

“Yes, that means that Hufflepuff has won, with 435 points. Well done, all of you.” Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the Hogwarts banners and other decor magically changed to yellow and black and badgers. “What a wonderful year it has been. Take care of yourselves and enjoy your summer!”

* * *

Lucius Malfoy took great pride in many things. His family’s fortune and influence, for one. He also took pride in his upbringing, in the hospitality with which he treated his guests, and in the look of awe most of those guests had upon their first (and sometimes second or third) visit at his illustrious manor.

Today, however, he wanted nothing to do with any of it. Not his fortune, not his hospitality or his manor, and especially not the frightening witch lounging in front of the fireplace.

_Does she ever blink?_ He wondered as he set a tray of tea and crumpets on the low table between them.

“Ooooh, I see you remembered my childhood favorite.” Her tone was almost mocking, her voice a low hiss. “But I’ve no interest in pleasantries today.”

_Must be a Black family trait._ Lucius cleared his throat. “Very well then, how can I help you, Bellatrix?”

Bellatrix tapped her chin thoughtfully. “There is one thing I’m curious about, actually.”

“Yes?”

“Why did my sister leave you?”

Lucius had somehow anticipated this, and took a deep breath. “She betrayed us.”

“Oh, really?”

“That idiot, Sirius Black, got in her head and convinced her that I was a dark wizard and that she wasn’t safe here.”

Bellatrix let out a shrill shriek of laughter. “You think anybody could influence Cissy that easily? Believe me, Lucius, if she left it was because she had a very good reason. You broke her heart, didn’t you?”

Lucius paled. “I only showed loyalty to her and the Dark Lord. I merely asked her not to consort with Mudbloods and blood traitors!”

“I see,” Bellatrix blew a curled hair out of her face. “It’s too bad I can’t ask Cissy herself.”

“She would likely call the Auror department,” Lucius told her. “Or she and Draco would run. They don’t want anything to do with us anymore.”

“Both my sisters and my cousins…” Bellatrix said, as though she didn’t hear him. “All traitors. What to do…”

“You have a plan?” asked Lucius.

She “For them? Not yet. For the boy, though, the dark lord does have something in store.”

Lucius tried to hide his surprise and fear. “The dark lord? You’ve found him?”

“I did.” An unsettling, gleeful grin stretched across her face. “And it only took me a few months. How many years have you and the other cowards been ‘searching’?”

With a gulp, Lucius asked, “And what is the plan?”

“My dear Lucy, do you mean you haven’t heard what’s happening at Hogwarts next year? Oh, that’s right, you’re not on the Board of Governors anymore…” Bellatrix’s mocking tone managed to bring some of Lucius’ fire back.

“Of course I’ve heard,” he scoffed. “What of it? You think either of us could get past a high security event like that?”

“Not one of us,” Bellatrix tsked. “But our dear friend Barty could.”

Lucius gaped. “Barty? Barty Crouch, Jr.?”

“That’s right,” said a new voice from the doorway. 

Lucius turned, and sure enough, there stood the youngest of the Dark Lord’s inner circle.

Once handsome and well-kept, Barty’s face was unshaved and his eyes held an emptiness that Lucius recognized as a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Imperius Curse.

“And speaking of security, you should look into better wards. Breaking into Malfoy Manor was far easier than I expected.”

“Hogwarts will be far more difficult,” said Lucius, ignoring the comments about his manor’s deficiencies. “How are you going to get to the boy?”

Barty gave him a mischievous grin and held up a small vial. “With this.” 

It took Lucius a moment to understand, but when he did, he felt both excitement and dread. 

_This might actually work._


End file.
